


Bunstalker

by deepthroat420



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepthroat420/pseuds/deepthroat420
Summary: This is a work in progress, "greentext" style story. There may be grammatical/ other errors that will hopefully all be resolved by the time I finish this.
Relationships: Human male/Female anthro - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Bunstalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, "greentext" style story. There may be grammatical/ other errors that will hopefully all be resolved by the time I finish this.

>It's a slow day at "The Pupperoni Pizzeria" (often called "P2" for short by the locals) a local "hole in the wall" pizza place about the size of a 2 car garage  
>Today they welcome a new employee  
>All the employees gather around to meet a new member of the P2 crew, a human male named Alan Onymous, but he prefers to go by his nickname "Anon"  
>He has been hired to replace the old deliveryman who quit  
>Anon is welcomed by his new coworkers: a human male high school jock named Chad, An overweight coyote male with a breathing problem named Carl, a quiet bunny girl named Judith, and their boss, a middle aged Husky woman named Claire  
>Judith is surprised to see him, it has been over a decade since she last saw him back in elementary school.  
>Anon won't remember her though, she never actually talked to him, but she had a crush on him, a serious one. She would often follow him home just to see how close she could get to him without him noticing.  
>After they moved on from elementary school, Anon moved to a different school district. This left Judith heartbroken, even though they never once spoke to each other, she was devastated  
>She tried going to his house to see if she could get any clues to his where abouts but he moved homes too  
>Once high school hit Judith thought she might be able to find him on social media, but he had no online presence what so ever.  
>She never gave up though, and now he is here, but she has no idea what to say to him. He is introducing himself to everyone there and she is next in line  
>"Hello, I'm Alan Onymous but please call me Anon." a voice says in front of her. Judith had been spacing out, with so many thoughts rushing through her head she didn't even realize he was there  
>out of both reflex and habit, she introduces herself to him like she would any other stranger  
>"uh, I'm Judith, please DON'T call me Judy." she says being rather stern, trying to hide her stress from the situation  
>"Why not? if you don't mind me asking that is." he replies  
>she hesitates for a second but thinks to herself "we are actually talking, if I screw this up he might never want to talk to me again! I need to tell him."  
> She replies saying "I just hate that name, ever since that stupid movie with the rabbit cop came out everyone tried to call me Judy, thinking I wanted them too. I made them think otherwise..." She pauses for a second before saying "B-by telling them to stop I mean haha, I didn't threaten or hurt them or anything!" (not that bad at least)  
>"Well I'll be sure to call you Judith then, I like that name better than Judy anyway." he replies with a slight smile  
>her heart skipped a beat, her face would be glowing like a road flare if her fur didn't conceal it  
>she sits there for a few seconds then very quietly says "y-you lik-" she is cut off by Claire who says "Judith dear, I think this is the most you've ever spoken to us, I'm glad you are in such good spirits today! Now we have all had our break, lets get back to work, we got a couple customers comin' in"  
>they all get back to work and Claire take Anon out back to show him the delivery truck, it even has a custom seat belt in the passenger seat for carrying pizza  
>Claire then tells Anon that, for now, he is on cleaning duty when there are no pending deliveries  
>Judith who is working in the kitchen keeps trying to peek at Anon while he is working, not for any perverted reason... yet. She is trying to watch his movements maybe catch his habits, it's been so long since she has seen him, she wants to learn everything she can about him while she can.  
>once they close for the day, Judith's immediately decides to follow Anon home to find out his new place of residence, she hurries around the corner to wait for him to leave  
>Anon gets into his used sedan from the 80s, and drives off  
>"Fuck!" she curses under her breath, she walks to work because it is not far from her home, she lost her chance  
>She could try to follow him on foot, after all she is faster than a human in peak physical condition, but running after a car is too suspicious. For all she knows he could be in another town as well  
>She decides to exercise some self restraint and just wait until tomorrow  
>his sedan is high enough from the ground where she could probably cling underneath it, After all she is more likely to get caught if she breaks into his trunk or hides in the back seat  
>She decides to start exercising again, she stopped a year ago and is starting to notice some belly fat. "I gotta get back in shape, lessen the risk of getting myself caught " she thinks to herself  
>The next day Claire gives Anon his first delivery orders. While Judith is upset she won't see him as often as she wants to, she uses his absence to her advantage and takes an early lunch  
>the employee parking spaces are out of sight from any windows, and there aren't security cameras on that side of the building  
>While Judith is "out to lunch" she examines Anon's car for anything she could use to her advantage  
>As long as she hides under the rear of the car she should be able to wedge herself between the trunk and the spare tire, that way she won't have to worry about losing her grip.  
>she peeks through the window to see if she could hide in the back seat. She see's a blanket she could possibly hide under but needs a closer look  
>She grabs the door handle to test the lock  
>The alarm goes off  
>The car alarm rings loud but Judith doesn't panic  
>She quickly jumps into the bushes to hide  
>her boss Claire comes from around the corner to see what the commotion is  
>Claire stands about 3 feet from Judith, luckily the Pupperoni Pizzeria uniforms are drab colors, or else she might stick out enough for Claire to have noticed  
>Claire looks around the parking lot and doesn't notice anyone nearby, but she pulls out her phone and starts making a call.  
>"Hey Anon, your car alarm's going off.... yeah, no, there's no one nearby a wild squirrel must have ran across the hood or something, look I need to shut if off are your keys in your locker?.... okay, next time just leave it off this isn't exactly a bad neighborhood...bye."  
>Judith is very envious Claire has Anon's phone number, but looks past that for the moment because now is her chance to figure out Anon's locker combo, maybe he has something in there she could use in her favor.  
>she waits about 5 seconds after Claire leaves before running through the doors and into the locker room  
>Judith makes it into the room before Claire even reaches the lockers  
>"Well that was a short lunch, you were gone maybe 10 minutes." Claire says  
>"I... walked all the way to the deli and forgot my wallet" Judith replies  
>"Oh my, it must be one of those days, Anon left his car alarm on, as you can hear."  
>Judith opens her locker and uses the mirror on the door to watch Claire use Anon's combo while pretending to look for her wallet  
>27...5...14  
>Judith commits that to memory, she quickly pulls her wallet out of her pocket and pretends to find it in the locker  
>but before she leaves Claire asks one more question  
>"Are you sure you were going to the deli?" she asks suspiciously "I saw you enter the door coming from the north, but the deli is to the south..."  
>Judith turns and says "no, no there was that new one that opened on North Baker Street..." she says  
>"That's right! the one with the odd name." Claire replies  
>"Yeah, I think it was called "My Wife Samwich" or something" Judith says  
>"Yeah it's run by that human guy and that brown bunny girl, that's right. I'm sorry for the weird question Judith, there's been so many strange things going on lately, I didn't mean to suspect you of anything." Claire replies feeling a little down  
>"Oh don't fret over that, Sometimes you gotta do some weird things to get the answers you want!" Judith replies with a fake smile  
>"Well you better get going. Sorry for delaying your lunch, feel free to take an extra 10 minutes off if you need to... think of it as my apology." Claire says  
>Judith says nothing in reply, she simply nods once and walks out the door  
>"Guess it's time to get lunch for real... got no choice but to go to that sandwich place I mentioned. I've been meaning to try it out anyway" Judith thinks to herself  
>She heads to the deli for lunch, to her the food was surprisingly good, maybe it's because rabbits know how to make good food for other rabbits  
>When she heads back to work she goes back into the kitchen to finish her shift  
>Judith assembles a plan in her head while she is washing dishes. Anon's car alarm was off when she came back so it will likely be disabled for the rest of the day.  
>This way she can wedge herself under his car without the risk of triggering it. Tomorrow is also the start of her weekend so if she winds up a town over, she has time to get back.  
>Today is the perfect day for her to find out where Anon lives  
>She starts feeling excited, it has been years since she did this, she is almost feeling nostalgic about.  
>She is visibly showing her excitement now and she is working more effectively  
>"What's got you hoppin' for joy?" a voice says  
>it's Chad  
>Chad was a stereotypical teenage jock, He was on the football team, basketball team, the baseball team, and even the track team  
>All the girls at his school wanted him for a myriad of reasons, but he always turned them down. He thought they were too easy, as a competitive man he wants someone that will be challenging to get with  
>He often tries to flirt with Judith and even Claire. Claire always laughs at Chad's flattery but turns him down after all she is more than twice his age and he is only 17  
>Judith on the other hand despises him, any attempts at anything towards her is met with malice. She merely saw him as an annoyance, but now that Anon is back in the picture, she sees him as a threat to their relationship.  
>He will likely try to persist in bugging her when she could be watching/following Anon  
>She responds to Chad's comment with a cold glare, her chipper mood turned sour. "I don't want to deal with you not right now Chad." she says with a stern voice  
>He just smiles and throws his hands in the air doing a mock surrender "Damn Jude that glare is sharp enough to cut diamonds, but alright I'll take the hint."  
>Her mood ruined she tries concentrate on Anon to bring her spirits back up, it helps her a lot.  
>It's closing time but Anon is running a little late on his last delivery  
>Judith finally decides to make her play, she wedges herself between the spare tire and the trunk  
>Her short stature makes this task easy for someone like her, especially someone with her kind of passion  
>it's a little uncomfortable especially with a bolt sticking up right behind her head so she takes her knapsack and uses it as a makeshift pillow  
>Now she just has to wait for Anon  
>Judith begins to get worried, Anon hasn't shown up yet  
>Right as she tries to crawl out from under the car she sees someone approaching the car  
>It's Anon, she would recognize those shoes, pants, and barely visible black socks anywhere  
>She readjusts herself, he gets in the car and it starts moving  
>The ride lasted about 7 minutes  
>The only inconvenience she had was the occasional pothole, which would bump her ankle into the exhaust pipe burning her leg a little  
>It's not enough to singe her fur or create a scar or anything  
>the car stops, and she peeks out and sees she is in some sort of parking lot  
>Anon gets out and starts walking to a door on the bottom floor  
>Must be his place  
>Judith waits until he is inside before crawling out  
>She heads towards the nearest bushes and jumps inside before anyone notices her  
>She waits for about 15 minutes while it gets darker  
>Utilizing the darkness to make herself harder to spot while figuring out exactly where she is  
>If she can she wants to see if she can find a good vantage point, preferably one that lets her see through his windows easily  
>That's her plan  
>While she is waiting she notices a large grease stain on her favorite pants  
>A necessary sacrifice  
>When the darkness arrives she makes her move  
>she sticks to the bushes and building away from any light  
>she even climb onto the roof of some of the apartments  
>After about 30 minutes of sneaking about she discovers the perfect spot to spy-er... research him from afar is on the roof of the apartment across from his  
>she even came up with an escape route just in case  
>she also finds out that he lives in the Riverside complex only a couple miles away from her apartment  
>It's an odd name considering the nearest river is about 20 miles away  
>after some calculations in her head she determines that, as long as she avoids THAT neighborhood, she can make it home in about an hour  
>She is about to finish up and head home when she sees blue and red light  
>Police...  
>and a fast response time too  
>Judith lays prone and slowly crawls to the center of the flat rooftop  
>"there's no conventional way to get up here" she thinks to herself "I had to climb a drain pipe, I should be fine if I lay low"  
>she hears the officers approach and knock on the door of the apartment  
>the door opens  
>Judith hears a woman's voice greet the officers  
>"Are you the one who called us about a trespasser ma'am?" one of the officers says  
>"I heard some heavy footsteps on the roof here!" the woman says  
>"I'm not heavy... that bitch!" Judith thinks to herself  
>"I think it's my ex, come to kill me!" the woman tells the police  
>This does not bode well for Judith, with a possible murder threat, the law enforcement will likely search for her more thoroughly  
>Sounds like there are only two of them though  
>Judith sees flashlights shine up to the rooftop but not once did the lights shine directly on her  
>She hears commands to come down with her hands up bit obviously does not comply  
>she hears one officer circle around the back  
>"Hey I think we can get up there if we climb that balcony!" he yells to the other officer  
>Judith realizes she needs to go and fast  
>She waits for the other officer to make his way out back then slowly moves to the front to climb down and make a run for it  
>She peeks off the edge of the roof but all the neighbors are out to see what the commotion is  
>Even Anon, Judith definitely can't go that way  
>"I'm lucky this complex is full of humans, all it would take is one wolf to sniff me out with how much I'm sweating" she thinks while crawling to the side of the building  
>she peeks down and sees a metal trash can  
>"it sounds like the cops are getting closer" she thinks  
>she looks beside her and without hesitation grabs the recently expired pigeon beside her and throws it down onto the trash can  
>it makes a bang loud enough to quiet enough to quiet everyone outside  
>the shuffling near the roof stops for a moment  
>"uhh what the hell was that!?" one of the officers says  
>"go check it out I will secure the front and go around the other side" the other says  
>she waits for them to leave the back side of the building then throws her hood on and covers her tail with her sweatshirt  
>Just to make it all that much harder to identify her... just in case  
>She slides down the pipe free from prying eyes, and dives through the bushes  
>She makes a run for it and it does not appear she had been followed  
>About 50 minutes later she makes it home  
>She lays in bed for a minute then pulls out her notebook to start making notes of supplies she will need and general notes about what happened tonight  
>then pulls out her laptop and prints out a map of the Riverside Complex, then buys a GPS tracker for her car  
>but it's not actually for her car  
>Over the span of the weekend, Judith goes to various stores at different times of the day.  
>She does this as to not arise suspicion by purchasing everything at once from the same store.  
>She doesn't want to get charged with conspiracy before she commits any crimes... well, any MORE crimes...  
>she purchases plenty of tools and equipment to help her get away in a pinch, if she ever has an incident like that Friday night again.  
>she doesn't want too much to weigh her down or be difficult to conceal so she keeps her list short for now.  
>for self defense she purchases a taser and bear mace, she tells the clerk there is a bear gang in her neighborhood robbing people as her excuse.  
>She contemplates buying a small pistol, but doesn't want the paper trail that comes with it  
>she buys a mask from a clothing store for "a skiing trip" which she intents to use to hide her face.  
>lastly she goes to a secondhand store and buys a hoodie and some sweatpants for "some car mechanic work".  
>In reality she wanted something that didn't standout, looks completely different from her usual clothes, and would be easy to dispose of... just in case.  
>Monday comes around and it's back to work  
>she notices something is off, and she is still a little paranoid about her run in with the police a few days ago.  
>Carl is gone, he hasn't shown up since Friday.  
>Claire asks Judith to follow her into the office.  
>Judith gets nervous "She couldn't know could she? No no, the police would have found me out first. it's just a trespassing charge they don't even arrest shoplifters anymore." she thinks to herself.  
>She sits down in Claire's office still clearly a little nervous.  
>"Friday night there was an incident..." Claire starts off looking out her window away from her  
>Judith's heart sinks there are a thousand things rushing through her mind right now  
>Mostly thoughts of her getting caught and Anon despising her for spying on him.  
>Judith hates the mere thought of it  
>"As you know, Carl missed work Friday..." Claire continues  
>Judith, half paying attention gives an "Uh huh"  
>Judith begins reaching for the taser concealed in the holster on her back waistband  
>"Maybe if I knock her out She'll forget it ever happened" She thinks to herself  
>"On Friday night Carl had an asthma attack that sent him to the hospital... he resigned after he got out, and has decided to leave the state to live with his Mother... So Judith..." Claire continues and turns around  
>Judith, realizing she was talking about something completely different, pretends she was trying to just scratch her back  
>"I've decided to promote you to assistant manager." Claire finished  
>"M-me? why?" Judith asks  
>"Well you have been quite diligent lately... and you have seniority over everyone else besides me..." Claire continues  
>"T-hank you, I will do my best" Judith replies  
>"Great! Chad will handle the cleaning, while we look for someone to fill in." Claire says  
>Judith feels like a 1000lb weight has been lifted  
>She continues working her shift until it's time for a lunch break  
>She sits at the bench in the back of the kitchen to eat. She starts to unwrap the sandwich she bought from "My Wife Samwich" her new favorite sandwich place.  
>But before she does Anon walks up to her  
>"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asks  
>She looks upon him like a teenager who just fell in love at first sight "O-of course you can!" she replies a little too loudly  
>This catches the attention of Chad who just grins at the two and keeps working  
>Anon sits down and begins eating some pizza  
>Anon is still new there and is normally driving in the delivery truck instead of being in the kitchen, so he still has an appetite for the food they serve  
>The eat silently Judith is incredibly nervous right now but is also feeling incredibly happy that he is sitting near her willingly  
>She feels like she could die right now with no regrets  
>Anon speaks up "Yeah, I had quite the day Friday... cops were at my neighbor's house climbing her balcony"  
>Judith panics a little bit but tries to play it cool "O-oh was there someone on the roof or something..." She replies realizing she probably outed herself just now  
>"Yes! well no, they thought there was, but it was just a dying pigeon on my neighbor's roof flailing about or something, then it died and fell into her trash can, crazy right?" Anon replies  
>"Haha... yeah..." she replies smiling awkwardly and looking down  
>"Well... thanks for listening to my rambling, But my lunch it about up, see ya later Judith" Anon says  
>She sits there stunned, Anon just THANKED her for something. He was in all likelihood just being courteous but it made her feel the greatest she had ever been  
>she got home and clung to her pillow  
>She got away with what she did Friday, she got promoted, and best of all (to her) she sort of had a conversation with Anon  
>Her heart was racing like it never had before  
>She hugs her pillow with all her strength just thinking of Anon  
>"Tonight's the night" She thinks to herself  
>She proceeds to pleasure herself until she falls asleep in a rather sloppy posture  
>She feels like today is the best day of her life  
>Judith awakens from her slumber in a rather intimate position with her large pillow.  
>She has completely locked herself to the pillow, her legs are wrapped around it tight, same with her arms, and her pants lie near her ankles  
>She peeks over at the clock and sees that it is 3 in the morning, she doesn't have to get up for at least 4 more hours.  
>unable to fall back asleep she releases the pillow from her "loving" grasp and rolls onto her back staring at the ceiling.  
>She begins thinking of numerous things to help her fall asleep, like counting sheep, etc. However nothing works.  
>She begins thinking about Anon again and her heart flutters.  
>She smiles and quietly says "he he thinking about him won't help me sleep." out loud  
>Her thoughts about him drift until she is thinking back of when she first met him.  
>She was in the 4th grade when he first started to attend Col. William Kilgore Elementary School with her.  
>When she first saw him she immediately had a crush on him, it was love at first sight, and Judith had never felt this way before  
>She doesn't know why exactly, there were other humans at the school, but they kept their distance from anthros  
>Reasonably so, considering a lot of the predator anthros always started fights with the human kids  
>But Anon was different, he clearly grew up elsewhere, given his demeanor around anthros.  
>He never hung out around them, but he never pushed them aside, it was like he was completely neutral.  
>Maybe that was all it took to win over Judith's heart, She was only 9 years old at the time, but she made it an ultimatum to be with him.  
>She never once talked to Anon.  
>She was far too afraid of screwing something up, and ruining her chances with him.  
>She would watch him from afar on the playground during recess.  
>She even stopped playing with her friends all together, just to admire Anon.  
>Her friends never knew about this however.  
>Judith knew her actions were wrong but she didn't care.  
>The fear deep inside that her friends would tell Anon about her spying, superseded any connection she had to them  
>This led to her hiding in places no one would see her, Being a bunny she was fast, quiet, and short enough to make hiding from people her specialty.  
>Her favorite places to hide were the bushes and the rooftops, no one ever looked in those places  
>It wasn't long before no one wanted to be around her, she quickly became a loner, after all, why would the kids want to hang out with the girl that vanishes during recess.  
>She didn't care though  
>After about 4 months of this, her parents were starting to get worried. she had stopped playing with her friends after school.  
>To circumvent this Judith would tell them she is going to a friend's house, when in reality she was going to follow Anon home  
>Judith wanted to learn everything about him before she talks to him, That way she won't mess anything up... right?  
>she never once got caught stalking him, some days she would "have a sleepover at her friends house" where she would pay a local homeless woman to impersonate her friend's mother to assure her parents she is in safe hands.  
>In reality she would hide in the tree outside of Anon's bedroom window and watch him.  
>She would enjoy watching him watch movies, or play his PS2, sometimes she would pretend she was sitting there beside him and they were enjoying them together  
>this happened on and off for 2 years, until they graduated from the 6th grade and moved on from Kilgore Elementary  
>She never found out where Anon had moved to or why he left, because of her actions she went through Jr. high and high school alone, no friends nobody  
>But she didn't care, Anon was the only one she cared about  
>even when she graduated high school she had Anon on her mind  
>She never went one day without thinking about him, or what her life could have been like if she just talked to him.  
>Maybe she could have asked where and why he moved?  
>That didn't matter to her though  
>What's done is done, all that mattered to Judith is that she find him no matter what  
>She never thought about what to do if she did find him, but she didn't care  
>She went to college for about a year hoping to see him there, but dropped out, she didn't care about the classes she took anyway  
>She tried scouring social media for any traces of him, but she found nothing.  
>Then it hit her "what if he's dead?" she thought  
>her heart sunk, for the first time ever, she felt hesitant to search up a lead on Anon's whereabouts  
>She searched local obituaries for any signs of him, luckily she found nothing.  
>She was beginning to become a serious introvert, and barely got any sleep.  
>Her parents were upset with her, after she quit college, she had no will to do anything except "go out wandering"  
>Her parents were completely unaware of Anon or her obsession with him  
>After an argument with them, Judith was told to move out or find a job, She didn't care what they thought of her anymore  
>So she did both  
>She got a job at P2 in hopes of becoming their delivery driver so that she could maybe meet Anon if he ordered a pizza, and also because the pay was really good for a pizza place.  
>She didn't get the delivery job, but working the counters and phones would allow her to learn names and addresses, so it worked out.  
>After 2½ years of this, she started to lose hope, she had no friends, her parents practically disowned her, and she made no progress on finding Anon.  
>Then suddenly, Claire announced they had hired a new delivery driver, and when he walked in Judith almost thought she was hallucinating  
>After all this time she finally found him  
>*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
>Judith wakes up to her alarm, as her flashbacks had turned to dreams  
>it's now 7AM and time for her to get up.  
>She puts her pants on.  
>Despite "exhausting" herself last night, Judith craves more, she wants to go farther with Anon  
>She stuffs her nose with q-tips and calls in sick claiming to have a cold  
>Claire isn't too happy due to being short on staff at the moment  
>Normally she would suspect something, but this is only Judith's 2nd sick sick day she has ever taken, so she lets it slide  
>It's very foggy today so Judith will be far less likely to get caught  
>About the time Anon's shift starts, Judith is already halfway over to his apartment  
>It's not long before she arrives  
>his car is gone so she knows he isn't home  
>The parking lot is almost completely empty, and the heavy fog bodes well for her  
>She starts searching under his door mat for a key  
>...  
>no luck  
>she checks the potted plant next to his door  
>...  
>she finds a key, however when she tries to open the door the key doesn't work  
>Judith finds this unusual because it looks like a normal house key, but it is a little rusty  
>She assumes it was from the previous tenant and they changed the lock  
>She pockets the key and keeps looking, after all it was in Anon's plant, it might as well be a part of him she gets to take home.  
>She checks under the window sill under the stairway and in the bushes with no luck  
>Right as she is about to call it quits in case someone shows up, she sees a glimmer underneath an outdoor grill  
>...  
>it's just a quarter... but about 6 inches away is a key!  
>She tries the key, and it works  
>Without hesitation she enters his residence and closes the door behind her  
>She has about 8 hours until his shift ends  
>She takes a look around, his apartment is organized but nothing special  
>Judith figures he moved here recently so he probably doesn't have much to rifle through  
>She approaches his desk, where he has a computer, some tax paperwork, and a tin can full of pens  
>She makes a mental note of everything to make it look like no one ever broke in  
>Despite this decision she steals a pen from his can  
>"He won't miss one, right?" she thinks to herself  
>He doesn't seem to have a camera anywhere on the computer so she shouldn't have to worry about that kind of security  
>She turns the monitor on and bumps into the mouse  
>The computer starts up, it was in sleep mode, and she doesn't need to enter a password  
>"Perfect!" she accidentally shouts  
>She makes a note of all the tabs he had open in what order as to not leave any evidence of her trespass  
>She doesn't find much, he wasn't logged into any websites, then she finds it  
>his porn folder  
>Without hesitation she sits in his chair and clicks through the folder  
>he has a lot of variety in his parings, he has pics of human women and anthros, even human on anthro stuff instead of solo pics or videos  
>but most of it is vanilla, hand holding, hugging, that kind of stuff  
>She is a little mad at his lack of human on bunny content, he only has 1 pic! and only about 9 solo bunny pics.  
>Judith opens a private tab and downloads about 30 pics of bunnies and human on bunny pics from E126, and puts them in the folder  
>Then she closes out the private tab and returns the computer to it's original state, and turns the monitor off  
>She sits back down in the chair and spins around slowly observing his bedroom  
>He sleeps here  
>He gets dressed here  
>He sits.... here, where she is sitting  
>His scent is here  
>Judith clutches his pen, and is trying to resist her intimate urges  
>"I can't make a mess here, he will notice.." she quietly says to herself  
>She proceeds to pleasure herself in his seat for 20 minutes...with his pen  
>After she finishes she leans back, breathing heavy, just staring at the wall, feeling like she is in heaven  
>Her pants are on the floor and his leather chair is covered in her essence, his pen is soiled  
>She stares in bliss for another 5 minutes, before deciding to clean up  
>She uses a few paper towels to wipe up the chair and pen.  
>Luckily nothing seems to have gotten on the carpet, and the chair looks exactly the way she left it  
>She decides to put the pen back, in hopes he will use "her" pen  
>The thought pleases her, but she resists going for round 2 in his home  
>She pockets the paper towels because she doesn't want to leave that much evidence behind  
>She peeks out the window and sees no one so she uses this opportunity to sneak out  
>She puts the spare key back under the grill and heads for home  
>Anon still has 4 hours left in his shift, but she wants to get out of there before she does something else stupid  
>When she approaches her apartment she notices a familiar car  
>It's the Pupperoni Pizza delivery truck!  
>She gets a little nervous then sees him.  
>it's Anon  
>At her door  
>Waiting for her  
>He sees her so she has no choice but to approach  
>She pulls out the paper towels and pretends to blow her nose with them  
>"H-hey Anon... w-what are you doing here?" she asks  
>"We had a slow day so Claire sent me to check up on you and drop off some cold medicine." He replies  
>Anon hands her the bottle  
>Judith takes the bottle but is clearly nervous and shaking a little  
>She just broke into then pleasured herself in his house  
>And now he's here, for her sake  
>She feels fear of getting caught and some slight guilt over her actions  
>"You don't look to good, are you okay? Why are you walking around out here?"  
>She feels like she is about to faint, not from any sort of illness... well physical illness, but because Anon is concerned for her.  
>"I-I was walking because I hear fog is good for your sinuses." she manages to blurt out  
>"Oh yeah, I have heard that too, well I better get going it was nice seeing you" he replies  
>He departs, and her heart is racing  
>She quickly undresses and takes a shower, not to wash the soiled paper towel residue off her face  
>but so she wont have to clean up a second mess today  
>She feels like this is all a perfect dream she doesn't want to wake up from  
>Unfortunately it seems like her water bill will be high this month  
>Judith wakes up to her alarm and gets up to get ready for work  
>But before she does she feels a draft  
>She doesn't even remember doing something like that... in bed that is  
>"This is becoming a bad habit..." she mumbles to herself  
>She pulls her pants back up and starts to get ready when her phone rings  
>Judith, too tired to answer, lets it go to voicemail  
>after she wakes up a little bit she listens to the voicemail  
>"Hey Judith, it's Claire... Anon said you weren't feeling too good last night, I hope you are feeling better but don't worry about coming in, the shop is closed today because of some last minute protest about that scandal with the mayor... it's blocking off the whole street so we can't make deliveries or get any cars in the parking lot."  
>Judith can hear chanting in the background if the call  
>"well I'll see you tomorrow, assuming you are fine." the message ends  
>Judith stuffs some q-tips up her nose and gives Claire a call back, assuring her she will likely be able to come in tomorrow  
>Judith sits down wondering what she should do today  
>She decides to change things up for the day  
>Anon will likely be home all day so she plans to spy on him only this time she will be going through THAT neighborhood  
>If there are protests going on in town the police presence should be low  
>she isn't worried about gangs or anything, because she can easily avoid them, and if she does get caught doing something suspicious they won't contact the police  
>She makes her way down Thumper avenue  
>clearly a rough neighborhood  
>homeless everywhere, stores with windows busted out, and various gang colors being worn by tough looking anthros and humans  
>she hears an argument around the corner in an alley and hides in the shadows around the corner  
>she sees a Wolf man with yellow basketball shorts and a dark skin human with a green bandana on his head  
>"Fool, I said 2 thousan" the human says  
>"nah dawg 1500 take it or leave it" the wolf replies  
>Gunfire erupts  
>Judith ducks back into the shadows and covers her ears until the ringing stopped  
>once the ringing subsides she peeks around the corner and sees them both lying on the ground  
>she starts to hear some choking and gurgling but it slowly turns to silence  
>she approaches the two males  
>dead... both of them  
>she looks around and she sees and hears no one  
>Judith isn't sure if it's because no one else was around, or if no one cared  
>she didn't really care herself, the white powder splattered near the wolf indicates that this was a drug deal gone bad  
>she looks down and sees an opprotunity, the human in green has some sort of rusty pistol that says "Yeet Cannon" with the serials carved off  
>the wolf had an old snub nose .38 revolver, in much better condition than the other gun, smaller too  
>Judith takes the gun and 18 loose rounds that fell out of his pocket  
>she is careful not to step on or grab anything covered in blood  
>As she is about depart before someone shows up, she hears a rustle by some trash cans, and turns around pointing the revolver in the direction of the sound.  
>she doesn't even know if there are any live rounds left, but neither does whatever is out there  
>she concludes that it must be a wild racoon or bird or something and gets out of there as fast as possible  
>She makes her way to Anon's apartment complex where she climbs up to the neighbors roof again, this time much quieter  
>She peeks down to see Anon's curtains open where she sees him vacuuming his carpet  
>She watches him but wishes she could see more  
>"Maybe binoculars are next on the list." she thinks to herself  
>When he is out of view she uses this brief respite to examine the revolver  
>She sees that the serials are ground off this gun as well so it is probably stolen  
>There was 1 round left in the cylinder, and it appears to be drop safe so she shouldn't have to worry about shooting herself while carrying it  
>She stuffs the gun in her belt  
>She watches his window for about 5 minutes before he comes back into view  
>She sees him do various tasks over the course of about 30 minutes until he stops to watch a movie  
>It's that one movie about a rich woman who falls off a boat and gets tricked into thinking she is a handyman's wife after suffering amnesia  
>about halfway through the film she sees two men near Anon's apartment, one is another wolf and the other is a fox  
>they are both wearing yellow just like that wolf  
>"Oh shit! they saw me, followed me and think I'm in Anon's apartment" Judith thinks to herself  
>She draws the revolver and takes aim  
>She doesn't want to kill them and draw a bunch of attention, but if they try to make a move on Anon she has little choice  
>She has only ever fired a gun once before but is confident she can make the shot  
>She watches them talk  
>She can't understand them until the do a handshake flashing a gang sign  
>"Aight later homie" the fox says  
>"Ayy tell yo moms I said hi" the wolf says laughing  
>"Man, fuck you" the fox replies  
>the fox approaches the apartment next to Anon's and knocks on the door  
>Judith lowers the gun realizing she was getting paranoid  
>the door opens and a Middle aged fox woman opens the door  
>they hug and she hears the fox say he came to visit  
>Judith doesn't even dwell on the possibility that she was about to kill a man doing nothing wrong (yet)  
>She was more worried about missing the shot and hurting Anon or breaking something of his  
>she puts the gun down but keeps it ready just in case  
>as the movie is about to end she decides to climb down and call it a night  
>As she starts to leave the complex she sees a news broadcast on Anon's tv  
>She sees a camera view of the alley she was just at  
>"that was fast" she mutters under her breath  
>the headline says "Gang shooting on Thumper street"  
>Judith jumps in the bushes to get closer so she can hear the broadcast better  
>she hears bits and pieces of the report on the TV  
>She hears them say "Hood Thumpers Gang" and "Drive by after drug deal"  
>She pieces together, that the police think the "Hood Thumper" member shot the wolf in the yellow, and the wolf's gang did a drive by on the Hood Thumper in retaliation  
>they "fear a gang war is imminent"  
>Judith assumes they came to this conclusion because of the missing revolver and partially because they want an open shut case  
>Judith takes her leave and heads home after she looks to see if the coast is clear  
>she takes the long route to avoid THAT neighborhood  
>She safely makes it home and turns on the news  
>for the most part they were saying what she already knew, they go into some details about the Hood Thumpers  
>They were started by some beaver named Bucky Sawsfelt who's street name is "Big Woody" and they wear bright green colors  
>They are responsible for various crimes like selling drugs, murder, and robbery  
>The usual rap sheet for an inner city gang  
>while watching the news Judith cleans the revolver off with a rag  
>she didn't see any blood or crack on it but you can never be too careful  
>Judith wakes up once again to her alarm and gets ready for work  
>She doesn't get a call from Claire but decides she has been "sick" for long enough and goes to work  
>She gets to work and one of the windows is missing with a piece of plywood in place of it  
>Claire is in the lobby  
>"What the hell happened?" Judith asks  
>"Oh that? the protesters started getting a little rowdy." Claire replies  
>"They attacked this place? but why?" Judith asks  
>"Oh no they didn't attack us, a few of them fought with the cops and when they shot teargas one of the canisters bounced off the hood of one of their patrol cars and went through my window" Claire replies  
>"They were nice enough to reimburse me after I threatened a lawsuit by the the way" she continues  
>After they finish up their conversation Judith starts working her new assistant manager position  
>it's pretty busy with just Her, Chad, and Claire running the pizzeria while Anon delivers  
>Lunch time hits and Judith is once again sharing a table with Anon  
>She is nervous, more so than usual, because she has been learning more about Anon in ways she hopes he never knows  
>They eat in silence until Anon speaks up  
>"You know for a sec I thought someone broke into my house the other day."  
>Judith tries not to look him in the eyes "O-oh why did you think that?" she asks him  
>"well My computer had a few... things I don't remember downloading and someone stole the spare key to my car."  
>"is that so..." Judith says  
>"But I figure I must have accidentally downloaded a bulk pack of imag... the thing that was downloaded, and I keep my spare car key in the plant by my door, so maybe a wild bird or something took it for a nest." Anon says  
>Judith is happy to hear that, not because it seems like he is none the wiser of her B & E but because she feels like he trusts her a little if he told her where he keeps a spare key to his car  
>"Well I-I'm glad it's nothing" she says  
>"heh, so am I" He replies  
>they finish and get back to work  
>While working Judith remembers that she still has that key she took from him  
>"If it's his spare car key I should be able to hide in the car instead of underneath it..." she thinks to herself  
>After her shift is up, Anon still has a few deliveries to make so she sneaks over to his car to try the key  
>she sticks it into the trunk lid  
>...  
>It works... and the alarm doesn't go off  
>this bodes well for Judith who now plans to use this to her advantage over the weekend when they are both not working.  
>Thursday rolls around and Claire gathers her three employees to make an announcement  
>"Everyone I want to welcome you our newest member of the Pupperoni Pizzeria..."  
>An average height anthro cat girl with orange fur and rather large breasts for her size enters the room from behind Claire  
>"Probably implants..." Judith thinks to herself  
>Chad, who was exhausted after scrubbing floors just moments ago, perks his head and gives a smug grin.  
>"Hi I'm Katherine, but please call me Kathy!" The cat girl says in a sing song voice  
>Judith hates her already  
>Judith isn't exactly a people person... er, bunny  
>But something about Kathy really gets on her nerves  
"She's going to be Carl's replacement from now on."  
>Kathy starts her individual introductions with everyone like Anon did when he first started  
>Judith dislikes her but does a good job at masking it  
>Chad is ecstatic, and immediately tries smooth talking her, except this time it is actually met with success  
>"Great, now there's two of them..." Judith thinks to herself  
>Anon acts indifferent when introducing himself, not at all different from how he would interact with anybody else  
>Judith almost physically breaths a sigh of relief  
>however Kathy tries to flirt a little with him like she did with Chad  
>Judith really hates her  
>"Okay everyone you've had your fun, now let's get back to work" Claire says and everyone returns to work  
>Claire puts Judith in charge of showing Kathy what needs to get done  
>Judith finds it very difficult to mask the twisted smile she almost displayed, but manages.  
>She immediately has her start by washing the dishes, cleaning the counter tops, and the bathrooms  
>However Kathy pulls through without issue  
>Judith tells her she did good as to not seem too prude, the rabbit will get her eventually, just not yet  
>Friday hits and it's more or less the same as the rest of the week, except instead of giving Kathy the more difficult jobs, she has her work in a way that minimizes her contact with Anon as much as possible  
>No one is aware of Judith's motives  
>Their shifts all end early on account of it being New Years Eve  
>Judith is the first to leave after gathering some of her belongings from her locker  
>Judith overheard Anon and Chad discussing their plans for the rest of the day  
>Chad is going to a keg party or something, Judith didn't care enough to pay attention to him  
>Anon however, plans to visit his cousin in another town  
>Judith decides to stow away in his trunk so she hurries out the door before he leaves  
>she sticks the rusty key into the trunk but the alarm goes off!  
>instead of hiding in the bushes like last time, she hops in the trunk and closes it from the inside  
>She hears the alarm stomp  
>she hears Anon's voice "...Yeah probably the wind or a wild animal or something again."  
>"well that's good, see ya later man." Chad replies  
>after a moment she hears a door open, the vehicle shake, and then the door close  
>After about a minute the vehicle starts and Anon drives off  
>during the drive Judith reaches into her satchel that she brings for work  
>she used to only use it for carrying her wallet and work uniform, but now she uses it to carry whatever she can't conceal in her uniform  
>After all it's not like a pizza joint will frisk their employees  
>She changes into dark sweatpants and a hoodie that she had stuffed in the satchel, as well as the taser and a knife  
>normally this would be very difficult for a human but Judith's small stature and the fact that she doesn't wear shoes, makes this easy for her despite the small space  
>she is lying in the trunk for about 15 minutes when the vehicle stops  
>she holds the trunk door down without actually closing it so Anon doesn't notice it's open and she doesn't get locked inside  
>she hears him get out if the car then walk away  
>then she hears a knock on a door nearby, and some muffled chatter  
>Judith is struggling to hear anything from inside the trunk  
>"This must be his cousin's place" she thinks to herself  
>she hears the door close and then waits about a minute in case she heard anyone approach the car  
>she peeks through the trunk lid to see if anyone is nearby  
>....  
>the coast seems clear, she also sees some nearby bushes she could hide in  
>she quickly bails out and jumps in the bushes  
>*CLUNK*  
>she accidentally closed the trunk  
>"at least I should be able to hide under the car on the way back..." she thinks to herself  
>she looks around and sees that she is in an apartment complex  
>she peeks through the bushes and sees that she has a perfect view of Anon and his cousin  
>She can also barely understand what they are saying  
>she watches to them for about 30 minutes before she tries to get closer to listen in  
>but right as she does she hears some quiet footsteps and stops herself  
>She sees an Anthro woman carrying a plate of something that smells good  
>"Smells like bread... she better not know Anon..." Judith thinks to herself  
>The anthro with the plate knocks on the door with her knee, because she is Missing her left arm, and holding the plate with the other  
>Anon's cousin opens the door and greets the anthro  
>Judith can easily hear their conversation at the front door  
>The anthro baked some bread sticks for Anon's cousin as a gift and she clearly didn't realize he had company  
>"That cripple and Anon's cousin definitely have a relationship of some sort" Judith says to herself feeling relieved that she is not there for Anon  
>They enter the apartment and close the door  
>Judith tries to listen in but can't hear very much from where she is hiding  
>For the moment she just watches, she had never seen Anon sit so calmly around other people  
>she is just watching him casually talking but she can't help but be reminded of back in elementary school where she would watch him talk with friends during lunch  
>The sense of nostalgia puts some heat in her loins, but resists her urges for it is too risky to do anything like that  
>She sees Anon stand up and say something then he shakes the anthros hand  
>the sight of him touching another woman causes Judith to audibly gasp then cover her mouth  
>she calms down a bit knowing she shouldn't do anything that could hurt one of Anon's family, physically or emotionally.  
>then she sees the cripples anthro's fur stand up on the back of her neck  
>her ears perk down and she starts looking around outside  
>"Oh shit, she can probably smell me or something!" Judith thinks in a slight panic  
>Judith quickly tries to cover her face with her mask but accidentally shakes the bushes  
>She can hear the anthro yell "Right there!" muffled through the window  
>Judith waits until they stop looking for a moment  
>She doesn't move an inch until she is sure she won't be seen  
>once Judith has a brief respite she moves to the other side of the bushes when the door opens  
>She can barely see Anon's cousin walk out the door with a jacket and a baseball bat with one hand in his pocket  
>She freezes as still as rabbitly possible  
>She sees him prod the bushes where she was just at  
>Then he walks in her direction  
>Judith's heart is racing faster that a formula 1 race car but she remains still  
>she can see a pistol printing through the pocket where his hand is  
>Judith both can't reach for her revolver without making herself known, nor does she want to hurt Anon's family  
>Judith is beyond stressed right now, but she still pulls through and doesn't move  
>Anon's cousin peeks around the corner then walks back to his apartment  
>As soon as he closes the door Judith relaxes  
>She feels heavy, not because of the stress but because she sweat enough to soak her fur  
>not too soon after all three of them step outside  
>Judith watches from the bushes and sees Anon hug his cousin before saying goodbye  
>both his cousin and the one armed anthro watch him leave, preventing Judith from getting a ride back  
>She waits for the two to get back inside then climbs a drainpipe to the roof  
>There was no way Judith was going anywhere if she had to pass by the front of the apartment  
>from the roof she sees a way out from the back of the building and gets as far away from it as possible  
>Once she is far enough away, she stops to catch her breath  
>"Oh fuck that was way too close" she says out loud panting  
>after a few minutes, she pulls out her phone and calls a local cab to take her home  
>The cost was far higher than the normal rate so she feels like she is getting ripped off, but it is certainly better than laying in a trunk.  
>The next day rolls around and Judith's alarm goes off  
>It's new years day but she still has work, however her shift does not start until the afternoon, so her alarm went off prematurely  
>She is exhausted after last night's incident  
>She almost wants to call in sick again, but she doesn't want to waste anymore sick days,  
>"it's only half a day, it can't be that bad" she grumbles to herself out loud  
>she sets her alarm for 12PM and goes back to sleep  
>...  
>She wakes up about an hour before her alarm goes off  
>she quickly heads in to work autonomously, she doesn't even think, she is too tired  
>she doesn't know why but the walk to work seems longer than normal, but she eventually makes it  
>no one is there except Claire and she is crying  
>"what's wrong Claire!?" Judith shouts  
>"It's Anon..." Claire replies  
>Judith's heart sinks  
>"WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Judith shouts  
>"He was in a car accident, this morning... they Pronounced him dead on the scene..." Claire replies letting off a small mournful howl  
>Judith's heart sinks as low as possible and shatters, she can't even stand up properly and stumbles around  
>Uncontrollable tears stream from her face, "oh fuck..." she mumbles  
>Judith collapses while Claire watches her angrily  
>while she falls to the ground Claire says "maybe things would have been different if you talked to him instead of just following him everywhere!"  
>Judith hits the ground crying, feeling like nothing but a husk  
>Judith's alarm goes off  
>She sits upright shaking her head tears running down her face, her heart is racing  
>She checks her phone, 12PM January 1st  
>It was just a nightmare  
>A terrifying one  
>Judith takes a long shower, she is even more exhausted after sleeping in  
>she watches the water flow down the drain and dwells on Claire's word in her dream  
>She was right, it was her subconscious talking, but she was right  
>If Judith want's to get closer to Anon she has to make a move soon  
>She is beyond exhausted, so she doesn't want to do it today, but part of her feels like she is just procrastinating  
>She turns the water off and watches it go down the drain until it stops then shakes her head and gets out of the shower  
>She grabs an energy drink from her fridge, she hates them but she hates coffee more, and she keeps them for situations like this  
>She only drinks half because if she drinks anymore her feet will tap, and her tail will wiggle uncontrollably  
>about an hour after this she departs for work  
>when she arrives she sees only Claire  
>a mild panic sets in and Judith asks "where's Anon-er... everyone"  
>"You really like Anon don't you?" Claire responds  
>Judith fumbles her words "Well, uh... I..."  
>"You are 20 minutes early, that's why it's only me and you." she says with a smile  
>"S-sorry, I'm a little tired today." Judith says relieved Claire changed the subject  
>Claire smiles and sits down "It's okay, better to be a little early anyway...So, about Anon, do you like him?"  
>She really caught Judith off guard, but she is too exhausted to come up with any excuses  
>"Well, I..." Judith says before being cut off by Claire "He seems like a nice fella, and I noticed he is the only one you are nervous around... I also saw how frustrated Kathy made you when she talked to him"  
>Claire seemed to know everything besides the stalking and other crimes she has committed to get close to Anon  
>"Well, yeah... I-I have a crush on him, yeah." Judith says  
>After saying this, Judith feels like a massive weight has been lifted off her shoulders  
>She had never spoken to anyone before about anything so personal to her, not even her parents  
>"Well I'm sure it felt good to get that off your chest huh?" Claire replies  
>Judith gives a relieved smile and nods  
>"Normally your boss shouldn't encourage two of her employees to hook up, but I think it would work out between you two" Claire says  
>"You better make your play soon Judith, Kathy has been trying close to him during work hours, To be honest I don't much like Kathy's personality, but she has a good work ethic so far, and we need the help" Claire says  
>"And I wouldn't tell you such a thing if I didn't think you could keep your mouth shut about it" Claire finishes  
>By now the others are starting to arrive so they finish up their conversation and get ready for the day  
>Judith is still tired but she is feeling much better after talking to Claire  
>Lunch time arrives, and Judith Goes to sit in her usual spot but Anon is already there  
>she takes a deep breath  
>....  
>She exhales and approaches Anon  
>She sits down with an unusual air of confidence about her  
>She starts to unwrap her food  
>"Hey can I ask you something?" Anon asks Judith  
>this catches her a little off guard but replies with a "Yeah, what is it?"  
>"Well..." he looks around like he is trying to see if someone is there besides them  
>"Kathy has been kinda weirding me out lately, I tried to convince her I'm not interested in her, but she won't take a hint" he continues  
>"I know this is gonna sound really selfish but... I want to pretend to ask you out while she is around so she gets the Idea, wait, you are single right?" he questions  
>"Yes I am!" she answers immediately without hesitation  
>"well, I want to ask you out somewhere, I'll take you where ever you want and pay for it all , that will be how I pay you back... Are you available tomorrow night?" He says  
>"Yes of course!" she once again says without any hesitation  
>"Where do you want to go?"  
>she thinks for a few seconds "h-how about a movie?" she says slowly returning to her normally nervous self  
>"all right, I'll ask you you out after work, that way I know Kathy will hear us, thank you so much, I know I'm asking a lot." Anon says before finishing up his meal and taking his leave  
>All of Judith's exhaustion seems to have mostly faded, now she is filled with excitement  
>Part of her is disappointment he didn't ask her out for real, but if he did she would probably have a heart attack with the amount of strain pushed on her heart over the past 24 hours.  
>Closing time approaches, and Judith's heart is racing with excitement, even her little tail can't stop wagging around  
>When their shifts end she casually waits near the entrance, pretending to be on her phone  
>Anon takes his time as he is waiting for Kathy to start moving towards the front door  
>...  
>Kathy finally leaves the locker room and Anon makes his move knowing she can hear them  
>"Hey Judith you got a sec?" he asks  
>"Y-yeah what is it?" Judith replies being caught off guard even though she knows what comes next  
>"So, I was thinkin', there's this movie I wanna see tomorrow, and I happen to have 2 tickets for it, but no one to take... you wanna go?" He tries to ask smoothy but fumbles his words a little  
>If he asked any other girl like that she probably would have laughed at his attempt  
>"Yes! I would love to! what time?" She replies happily  
>"oh uhh about 6 o' clock." he replies  
>Kathy is watching this whole thing with a mildly sour face that turns smug when Judith looks over at her  
>"uh... perfect! it's a date then!" Judith replies to Anon and they both head outside  
>"Where do you live Judith? I can give you a ride, it's the least I could do." Anon asks as soon as they are outside of Kathy's hearing range  
>"o-oh thanks, it's uhh, not far Just down the street in the Apartment complex that way." she replies pointing in the direction of her home  
>She gets in the passenger seat, and starts to get excited  
>This isn't her first time in his car, but it is the first time he knows she is in his car, and is okay with it  
>This makes Judith happy  
>They take off towards Judith's home  
>"So did she buy it?" Anon asks breaking the silence  
>"uhh yeah I think so, when I looked over she had kind of a sour face and squeezed her bag, and tried to put on a fake smile when she saw me looking." Judith replies  
>"wow you noticed all those details in the split second you looked away? you're very perspective Judith." Anon says  
>"Yeah I do a lot of watching-er... criminal investigation shows, yeah, you learn to watch for details." She nervously replies almost revealing her secret to him  
>"oh cool me too." he says  
>Judith blushes having found something in common with him before the date, or fake date, even started  
>"This is the place right?" he asks pulling into the parking lot  
>"Yup, t-thanks Anon, for the ride I mean" she says  
>"hey don't worry about it, see you tomorrow at about 5:40, I'll meet you here if that's all right?" he asks  
>"of course!" she replies with glee  
>with a final wave Anon departs and heads home  
>Judith goes inside and closed the door behind her  
>she eats a leftover sandwich for dinner, too tired to make something after her exhaustion sets back in  
>once she does she goes straight to her bedroom  
>She starts thinking of Anon again, and strips completely naked  
>she stares at her tired eyes in the mirror for a little bit and starts feeling herself thinking of him  
>she wanders into bed and pleasures herself until she falls asleep, caring little about having to was her sheets afterward  
>she wakes up 12 hours and 15 minutes later  
>it's 9:30AM  
>she feels well rested after that long slumber, and throws on some underwear and a shirt before throwing her bedding in the washing machine  
>she eats while it washes then throws them in her dryer  
>she has nothing to do and 7 hours until she needs to meet Anon  
>she decides to take a walk by the theater  
>"maybe that way I can figure out what movies they are playing..." she thinks to herself  
>She gets dressed in her usual attire and begins her trek  
>unfortunately, to get to the theater, she has to pass through THAT part of town  
>"it should be pretty crowded there, as long as I stay vigilant I should be fine." she thinks  
>she makes it to the theater in one piece  
>Scanning the movie posters she see's a romantic crime drama she wants to see that plays at 6  
>it's about a cop who falls in love with a man that turns out to be the criminal she is hunting  
>satisfied she heads home  
>on her way back she hears some whispers in a nearby alley and looks back  
>....  
>she sees no one  
>she starts walking again and heats someone say "that's the bitch homie"  
>she turns her head quickly but sees no one, then looks in the other direction with no sign of anyone either  
>She feels something hard hit her in the back of the head  
>Judith quickly loses consciousness  
>Judith sees nothing but fluorescent white until her eyes seem to adjust  
>She is laying down rather uncomfortably, but can see shadows of a few people  
>A husky woman, a cat girls and two human men  
>She is a little disoriented and doesn't know who they are  
>The husky shaped silhouette asks her if she is all right  
>Judith can't speak  
>the cat girl and one of the humans say nothing  
>the human shape closest to her starts talking  
>"I'm sorry, this is my fault, if I hadn't dragged you into my personal problem this never would have happened" he says  
>Judith realizes now they are her co workers  
>She manages to muster a few words "Anon... no.... it's my fault.... I... love..."  
>she is interrupted when the shadow of Kathy laughs at her  
>then Kathy hugs Anon and kisses his cheek  
>Anon does nothing to stop it  
>then Chad's shadow says "I'm tellin' you dawg, this is the bitch that wasted Lil' Grady"  
>Judith wakes up from the nightmare but only barely opens her eyes  
>She sees 2 figures wearing green t- shirts  
>one is a hyena man missing his left pinky  
>the other is a fairly tall rat man with a backwards baseball cap  
>"bull shit homie how the fuck a little rabbit manage to wipe out Lil' Grady?" the hyena says  
>"cuz his busted ass was ventilated dumbass, I saw her little fat ass walkin away with with a gat, she wasted Grady after he blasted that Sunshine Shanks fool" the rat replies  
>"I don't have a fat ass!" Judith thinks to herself angrily  
>"aight then dawg, chill, you search her ass for that gat yet?" the hyena asks  
>"nah man, you know how Big Woody gets when you strip bitches befo' he does. 'Sides she tied up, she ain doin' shit." the rat replies  
>"aight then, Imma go get Woody, she seem a little small, so I ain't cleanin' whatever mess he makes with her." the hyena says before leaving the room  
>"yeah whateva'" the rat replies before sitting down in a chair facing the window and lights a marijuana cigarette  
>Judith uses this brief respite to get a bearing on herself and her surroundings  
>she is in some shoddy room, there doesn't seem to be much else but a closet  
>Her arms are bound behind her back but not very well  
>she looks around and sees a clock  
>it's 1 PM, and she remembers she has a date with Anon in a few hours and needs to get home ASAP  
>She almost effortlessly brings her bindings under her legs and to the front of her body  
>Judith notices a fire extinguisher on the ground near the door  
>She quietly sneaks over and grabs it while slowly approaching the rat from behinds  
>With all her strength she knocks the rat unconscious with the extinguisher  
>She hears heavy footsteps approaching  
>Judith quickly grabs a switchblade that was on the table next to some drugs, steals his cell phone and hides in the closet  
>She cuts the rope holding her hands together with the knife and starts checking herself  
>...  
>Aside from the bump on the back of her head she is exactly as she was when she left her house  
>She even still has her gun and taser  
>She hears the door practically kicked open and draws her .38 revolver  
>She doesn't make a sound in the dirty closet as she sees a large beaver man with a deep voice say "Well where the fuck is she Crimp?"  
>"She was here a second ago!" the hyena yells  
>"Oh bull shit, yall just tryin to fuck with me again Crimp, look at cheesus over there passed out and high as a kite. If you hadn't scored me that good booze last night I'd make the crimped finger you got a pleasant memory" "Big Woody says  
>"Now, I gotta go bust a nut in some bitch up stairs, while yo blueballin asses gotta go find that bitch that you sayin' iced Lil' Grady." Big Woody says be fore leaving the room  
>"Wake yo ass up Cheesus!" Crimp says  
>the rat wakes up and says "ow my fuckin' head"  
>"Damn it yall let the bunny bitch escape and now we gotta go find her fat ass before Woody chops our fingers off or some shit" Crimp explains  
>"My ass isn't that fat!" Judith says quickly feeling her thighs and glutes just to make sure  
>The to Gangsters flee the room before they catch flak from Big Woody  
>Judith sneaks out of the closet and puts her floppy ears near the door to listen for anyone near the room  
>hearing silence she looks around the room a bit more  
>She finds a lighter and peeks out the window to find out she is about 3 stories up  
>"Only way out is through that door" she thinks to herself  
>Once again she listens for anyone nearby  
>...  
>Silence  
>She quietly opens the door and peeks around  
>She sees a giant hallway with a few doors and two sets of stairs, one going down, the other going up.  
>She heads towards downstairs but hears faint voices down below  
>she peeks and sees a different rat man with green pants smoking  
>"Maybe I can get to the roof, by going the other way, and find a fire escape or something" she thinks to herself  
>she goes upstairs  
>it is surprisingly clear, there is an old couch she can hide behind, but she hears voices coming from behind the roof access door  
>"Now where can I go? there's no way I'm going to be late to a date with Anon." she thinks to herself  
>She contemplates shooting her way out but she knows she will be outnumbered  
>She hears yelling in one of the rooms  
>"Taquila I need to bust a nut! now bend over for I beat yo ass again" A voice sounding like Big Woody says followed by some female screams and the sounds of stuff breaking  
>This gives Judith an idea  
>She calls 911 with the stolen phone, and slides it under the door when she gets an answer  
>"If the police show up it might cause a big enough commotion for me to escape without being seen" Judith thinks to herself  
>She hides behind the couch, and checks a clock on the wall in the hall  
>It's 2PM  
>After 20 minutes she hears someone come up the stairs  
>she hears a knock on the door nearby  
>...  
>The door opens and Woody answers  
>"Sir we received a 911 call coming from this residence with some disturbing sounds, we just want to make sure everyone is okay" an officer says  
>"aight man everything's good, see look she ain't got a scratch or bruise on her pretty ass." Woody replies while a woman who sounds completely different from the one Judith heard introduces herself  
>a few minutes pass and the police conclude it was a false alarm, then go back to their cars  
>"shit now I'm trapped" Judith thinks to herself  
>then she gets an Idea  
>she opens the window in the hallway and peeks down at the officers doing paperwork on the hood of their car  
>She draws her revolver and takes aim at the rear of the squad car  
>She fires a shot that hits the rear wheel and surprises her  
>"crap I forgot how loud guns are" she tells herself out loud while her ears ring  
>the officers draw their pistols, get to cover and look in her direction but don't see her  
>She fires three more round in their direction trying not to hit them, and draws their attention to her window  
>She runs back and hides behind the couch again  
>as soon as her hearing returns she hears yelling  
>Outside she hears one of the officers yelling "...Additional units on Thumper Avenue!"  
>"Good they are calling for back up" she thinks to herself  
>She hears muffled yells and gunshots coming from all over the place  
>She empties the spent rounds from her revolver and loads in some fresh ones, she has 20 rounds left  
>during the chaos she grabs two of the spent casings, and puts them in her ears as makeshift earplugs once they cool off.  
>she sits there for 10 minutes before she hears more cars pulling up  
>She hears Woody slam open his door and rushes down stairs, what sounds like his women are following behind him  
>Once she no longer hears him she sneaks into his room  
>she looks around for anything she could use  
>aside from a few hundred dollars Judith pockets, all there was were drugs and guns that were much too big for Judith to effectively conceal  
>She does grab a half empty Jerry can that was lying beside some of the money  
>She can't figure out why it was there but she thinks she could set a hallway on fire to cover her escape  
>Judith peeks out the window of Woody's apartment  
>She sees at least a dozen police cars, and two armored vehicles with SWAT teams  
>She sees a fox woman with a megaphone yelling for the gang to surrender next to a mouse girl with big glasses and a shotgun pointed in Judith's direction  
>Judith ducks down to avoid her, then peeks up slowly  
>The fox tells the mouse something, the mouse visibly sighs, then throws the megaphone to her and runs off, forcing the mouse to lower the shotgun and hold a megaphone in her other hand demanding surrender  
>This goes on for a while and before Judith knows it it's already 3:30PM  
>She hears a gunshot downstairs that breaks the silence, followed by yelling  
>The only words she can make out is "POLICE!" and "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"  
>"The SWAT team is clearing the place out, now's my chance" she thinks to herself  
>But right as she reaches the door to the roof it opens  
>She quickly dives behind the couch  
>She hears two voices "them pigs gonna be comin up these stairs get ready!" one voice says  
>"Aight homie" says the other  
>She is hiding for about 10 minutes before she hears some footsteps coming up the stairwell  
>"This is the police, surrender your weapons and come out with your hands up!" on voice from down below yells  
>followed by a "Fuck you!" from one of the gang members and gunfire  
>despite the makeshift ear plugs Judith's ears still ring quite a bit, but not as bad as before  
>She feels a sharp pain in her arm  
>It's bleeding  
>She covers the wound and waits for a respite  
>"Command this is Lincoln 1, we got two more downed suspects and an officer hit, get another ambulance over here, we are almost done here" one of the officers says  
>"10-4 the rooftops are clear but the helicopter needs to refuel, good luck" the radio replies  
>it takes them about 30 minutes to clear the rest of the rooms before the team heads back down stairs  
>Judith starts to head to the roof holding her arm  
>They must have heard her because they head back up the stairs  
>She quickly kicks over the jerry can and sets it on fire to cover her escape and runs to the roof  
>No helicopters in sight  
>She runs across the rooftops of multiple buildings before she finds a fire escape  
>Judith safely makes it down to ground level and hides behind a dumpster to check her arm  
>"Good, it's just a graze, I can just say I slipped and cut myself" she thinks to herself and runs home  
>She pulls out her phone and sees that it is already 5:30PM  
>she is almost home and makes it there 5 minutes early  
>But anon is parked out front  
>He looks up at her  
>"Woah Judith are you okay?! What the hell happened!?" Anon asks  
>"Oh I uh went for a walk to kill some time before you came... but I tripped, and jut myself on some broken class!" Judith replies fumbling her words and letting go of her arm  
>"Well I'm glad you are okay, but you are bleeding pretty bad I gotta get you to a hospital!" he replies  
>"o-okay..." she says blushing  
>It was supposed to be a mock date but it was clear he at least cares about her well being  
>this made Judith really happy, especially considering the events that just transpired  
>Before they leave Anon opens his glove box and grabs a first aid kit, and wraps her arm in a bandage  
>Much to his mild discomfort, she couldn't help but look at his face the whole time  
>"Thank you Anon... I really appreciate this." She tells him in a soft voice  
>"Don't worry about it, now let's get you to a doctor" he replies, kind of shyly himself  
>The ride was quiet until Anon spoke up  
>"Looks like we would have had to reschedule our date anyway, the police got the entire block shut down near the theater looking for some gang member that escaped a shoot out." he says  
>"i-is that so..." she meekly replies  
>"Yeah, kinda sucks but maybe we can go out to dinner instead, maybe Wednesday after work? what do you say?" He inquires  
>"Yes!" she replies almost instinctively  
>a few moments later they arrive at the hospital  
>When Anon parks the car, Judith tries to undo her seat belt but is struggling due to her arm being weak right now, and her other arm being used to slow the bleeding  
>"Here let me get that for you" Anon says as he leans over the center arm rest to undo her seat belt  
>in this moment his head is mere inches from Judith's  
>She can't help but get excited which makes her a little dizzy  
"hmmm... T-thanks..." she says is a weary voice  
>"Crap, that bleeding must be making you lightheaded, lets get you inside" Anon replies  
>Judith then tries to open the door but it doesn't budge.  
>"Oh sorry I forgot..." Anon says  
>He then gets out and opens the door for her from the other side  
>"The passenger door can only open from the outside..." He says as she exits the vehicle  
>"to be honest you are the first person I have ever driven around besides my parents, and my cousin once like 3 years ago... so uhh sorry" he finishes as they walk to the hospital entrance  
>"mmhmm... no, it's fine..." Judith replies in her dizzied state  
>She is getting dizzier, both because of Anon being so close to her and the blood loss, him helping her out of the car and apologizing was just icing on the cake for her.  
>she stops walking about 20 feet from the entrance  
>her barely conscious state is getting the better of her  
>Anon grabs her by the shoulder and says "hey you alright? we're almost there!"  
>he touched her... firmly  
>this was too much for Judith, she gives a wide happy smile and collapses to her knees, resisting a complete loss of consciousness.  
>"it's gonna be alright I got you." Anon says  
>She blinks for but a moment, but when she reopens her eyes Anon is princess carrying her inside the hospital  
>Judith completely loses consciousness with the happiest grin she has ever made  
>She wakes up sore in a hospital bed  
>She sees Anon sleeping in a chair beside her right side with his arms crossed  
>"oh good you're finally awake." a voice to her left says  
"y-yeah I'm uhhh, awake!" Anon says startled  
>She looks over and sees a bald human doctor  
>"haha, no, your friend here is awake Alan, She seems to be fine" the doctor says  
>"Oh good!, uhh please, call me Anon." Anon replies before looking over at Judith  
>"oh yes, well Anon, Judith's arm is going to be sore for a while, we recommend that she doesn't leave until tomorrow morning." The doctor says  
>"Also the police have issued a curfew for 8PM, so you don't have much time left to go home Anon, if you would like, we do have a nice couch that folds into a bed over there in the corner" the doctor continues  
>"W-wait, why is there a curfew?..." Judith manages to say  
>"yeah, what's that about?" Anon also asks  
>"Well you were both asleep for most of it, but there was a shootout with police at some gang hideout on the.... rough side of town" the doctor replies  
>"...and well I'll just turn on the news, they will explain it better. So Anon are you going to leave now or stay the night?" the doctor finishes  
>"I guess I'll stay the night, maybe we can go out to breakfast in the morning." Anon replies looking over at Judith  
>"Y-yeah sure!" She says almost back to her usual self  
>"Well, then I'll leave you two alone, there is a thermostat over there if it gets to cold in here" the doctor says before turning on the TV and leaving the room  
>The two of them watch the local news  
>The only story they are covering is the "Gang war" going on in town  
>They report that someone called the police over a domestic violence dispute  
>which led to someone opening fire on police from inside the building  
>Negotiators were unable to talk them down forcing them to send in 2 SWAT teams  
>only 2 of the gang members and 5 prostitutes surrendered the rest engaged police  
>Big Woody was killed after he fatally shot an officer  
>only 1 officer died 5 were wounded and they are still counting the dead in the building  
>The news goes on to say that most of the members who were not in the building at the time believe the call was placed by members of the Hood Thumper's rival the Sunshine shanks  
>now the remaining members are basically going around shooting anyone wearing yellow forcing a massive police presence and curfew  
>they interview a member of the Sunshine Shanks, a wolf man in yellow and a middle aged fox woman who is crying  
>"it's fucked up shit homie, they wasted my boy, we didn't even do nothin' they crazy as fuck. he had a little sister on the way too he ain't never gonna see!" the wolf says, and the fox woman hugs him crying harder  
>"this his moms right here, ya'll better be seein' what those Hood Thumper fools do to our fams"  
>then they cut back to to broadcaster who announces that the police have the situation contained to one part of town, but they are still maintaining a curfew  
>They turn the TV off  
>Anon feels a little bad for the guy they were interviewing  
>Judith feels nothing at all towards them, she is too focused on the fact that Anon is safe right where he is at, next to her.  
>They talk for a little bit, getting to know each other more, when Anon decides they should exchange phone numbers  
>Judith almost passes out again at this gesture, but fights it because she doesn't want to burden Anon again.  
>They decide to turn the TV on again and search for a movie to watch, while Judith is searching Anon goes out to get some drinks and snacks  
>he comes back with a few small bags of chips, and some water  
>"Not exactly the dinner date I promised huh?" Anon says, Making Judith giggle a little  
>She can't remember the last time she genuinely laughed because of something someone told her  
>She feels butterflies in her stomach  
>They settle for some old movie about a barefoot guy fighting a terror cell on Christmas  
>Judith barely watches the movie, and spends more time watching Anon instead  
>about half way through the movie she dozes off  
>She wakes up a few hours later, and looks over at the clock  
>It's 2AM  
>then she looks over at Anon, sleeping soundly on the other side of the room  
>for about an hour she just watches him sleep, wondering if all of this is really happening before dozing off again  
>Judith wakes up the next morning feeling well rested  
>Anon had just woken up too  
>Judith's arm is still sore and she can feel the stitches, but she has most of her strength back  
>She gets up and starts stretching, while Anon exits the room to find out if they can leave or not  
>...  
>Anon returns and tells Judith that the curfew is over and most of the violence has stopped or been contained  
>Judith is officially discharged from the hospital and gets her belongings back, then it hits her  
>"Are you sure this is everything?" she asks the nurse  
>"it was all you had on you." the nurse replies  
>Judith Thanks her and returns to Anon where they start to leave the hospital  
>Judith keeps her thinks wrapped in her hoodie so Anon doesn't ask any questions regarding what she carries but she is still worried  
>Her revolver and it's ammo is missing  
>"if the hospital confiscated it, they would have held me until the police came, the serials were ground off after all" she thinks to herself  
>then she fears it fell out in Anon's car  
>She casually sits in the passenger seat and quickly scans for the gun whenever Anon's attention is drawn away  
>but she sees nothing  
>"well, it probably fell when I was running, it's not like they could trace it back to me anyway, I'll just have to find another one" she thinks to herself  
>they drive to a local breakfast place called "Doenneys" run by a middle aged deer couple  
>the short ride there is filled with insignificant small talk, but it's enough to help Judith forget about the missing gun  
>they enter the restaurant and are quickly serviced by a young sheep waitress  
>Anon orders a large plate of pancakes and Judith does the same  
>Judith seems far more calm and collected than usual, considering she is on a date with Anon  
>Likely the excitement of yesterday has left her emotionally exhausted  
>at first Judith contemplated ordering half of what Anon did, thinking back to those street gangsters saying she had "a fat ass" but, then thought that this was too special of an occasion for herself to skimp out on a meal  
>Judith starts to slowly realize the situation she is in, and becomes a little excited  
>She is on a date with the one person she wants to be with the most, practically her whole purpose in life, and literally her only drive.  
>She want's this moment to last as long as possible, so she eats rather slowly despite her current hunger  
>"So how long have you lived here Judith?" Anon asks  
>Her head perks up and says "oh I grew up here... lived here all my life." she says and continues eating  
>"oh really? I grew up here during elementary school, did you got yo William Kilgore?" he asks  
>"uh... yeah I did." Judith replies  
>"no way! I wonder why I don't remember you? we are about the same age." he replies  
>"I remember you..." she says quietly  
>"what?" he says  
>"er, I-I said I think I remember seeing you a ...few times..." she replies  
>"yeah I'm not surprised, there weren't a whole lot of humans at that school, so we kind of stood out." he says  
>"in fact my parents had me change school districts because they though I got bullied." he continues  
>"oh really?" Judith says with surprise, not because of the reason he changed districts, but because she so easily got the answer to the question she has been pondering for years  
>At this point they are finishing up their meal  
>Anon pays for the food and tip then they leave  
>They talk for a little bit but there is awkward silence, to break this Anon turns the radio on  
>"I fought the law" by Bobby Fuller Four begins playing, which makes Judith a little uneasy, so she changes the station only for "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle  
>Judith then turns off the radio and asks the first thing that comes to mind  
>"So uhh did you ever watch Johnny... Bravo as a kid?" She asks only because she used to watch him watch it when she followed him home from school  
>"oh hell yeah I did! you too?" he says  
>"uh yup" she replies  
>"yeah I used to watch it all the time after I got home from school, what was your favorite episode?" he says  
>she pretends to think for a second but already knows the answer  
>"The uhh one with the werewolf girl..." She says knowing that was his favorite  
>"Damn Judith, at this rate we are gonna find out we are estranged twins" He says  
>they both have a laugh, Judith's more awkward than his  
>they pull up to her apartment, and Anon gets out to open the door for her  
>as she gets out Anon says "so are we uhh, still on for that "fake date" this week?"  
>this caught Judith off guard, she had forgotten about that at the moment  
>"Oh y-yes! if course!" She replies stuttering  
>Anon just smiles and gives a thumbs up  
>Judith walks up to her door and waves him goodbye  
>He gives a honk and drives off  
>Judith heads inside her apartment knowing exactly what happens next  
>The alarm goes off the next day and Judith awakens from her slumber once again  
>Despite having just been discharged from the hospital, she still has to attend work, got to pay the bills some how  
>she pulls up her underwear and gets ready for work  
>When she shows up she is greeted by Claire  
>"Anon told me about what happened, don't stress your arm too hard." Claire says with concern  
>"Don't worry, Anon took care of me, I should be fine." Judith reassures Claire  
>"Well he certainly sounded concerned about you, I find it safe to assume you didn't do this on purpose to get close to him?" Claire says with a slight grin  
>This catches Judith off guard for a second, but she quickly realizes Claire was joking.  
"If I needed to slip on some glass just to get close to someone, I'm sure I would be locked up in an institution or something." Judith says with a smile  
>they both giggle then get to work  
>Kathy has a smug aura about her today, this makes Judith more vigilant when watching her  
>Every time she looks over at Judith she can't help but grin  
>This makes Judith a little uneasy  
>Lunch time rolls around but it looks like Anon won't be joining Judith  
>He has a few extra deliveries to make that delays his lunch  
>Judith is a little disappointed because she wanted to ask him about their "fake date"  
>She finishes her lunch and gets back to work  
>A moment later Judith finishes dealing with an unruly customer, Luckily she managed to convince them to leave without further incident  
>Afterword Judith notices Anon returned for lunch  
>But she sees Kathy mopping the floor near him  
>Kathy looks over at Judith then grins and looks over at Anon  
>She looks back at Judith and undoes the button on her polo shirt then back at Anon  
>Judith gives a glare that would completely vaporize someone if looks could kill  
>This causes a mild hesitation in Kathy but she still makes her move  
>Kathy waits until Anon is completely distracted then throws down the mop and pretends to slip falling against him  
>Judith is holding back more anger than words could describe  
>"woah shit, are you alright Kathy?" Anon says while Judith begins marching up to them  
>"I am now that I landed against you." Kathy says trying to be flirty  
>Anon sighs and says "No seriously, are you alright? I just want to make sure you don't have a broken finger or something"  
>Judith almost says "I'll break a few fingers all right...." but Instead says "Kathy what the hell are you doing."  
>Kathy ignores her and stands up then moves across from Anon to the other side of the table  
>She kneels on the seat and leans forward exposing her fuzzy cleavage from the unbuttoned shirt  
>"I'm fine but I... could be better, how about we go somewhere after work? just the two of us..." Kathy says  
>Judith looks over at Anon, half curious to see what he does when faced with breasts the size of her thighs  
>Judith is relieved to see him staring at his food instead  
>"Alright Kathy stop screwing around and get back to work, I know you're faking it." Judith says firmly  
>"Faking it, me? how woul-" Kathy says before being cut off by Judith  
>"Because I saw you throw the mop and pretend to slip on it, and that security camera saw it too, do you really want to make a big scene out of this or are you going to do your job" Judith says with some of her merited anger showing  
>"Oh your such a killjoy Judith" Kathy says then looks over at Anon  
>"I just though I would try my hand at getting suspiciously injured, at least I wasn't running around in THAT part of town for no apparent reason..." Kathy says then looks back at Judith  
>Judith is getting visibly nervous after hearing this  
>"What do you mean?" Anon asks not even looking at Kathy  
>"I was going to the theater with a couple friends and I saw her wandering around some of the... "rougher" areas" Kathy replies  
>"Is that true?" Anon asks looking over at Judith  
>Judith fumbles her words a little but musters out "I-I was going to theater ahead of our... uh date, I wanted to see what our options were."  
>"Really? I... didn't know you were that excited about it." Anon looks back at his food and Kath scoffs a little  
> "Well big guy, are we on for tonight?" Kath says while licking her claw  
>"No, I'm... I'm already going out with Judith, I can't go with you" Anon says  
>Judith's anger drains from her body, and now her heart is racing faster than a drunk race car driver in a police chase with no traffic  
>"Oh yeah? and what would Claire say if her assistant manager was in a relationship with the delivery boy, that sounds quite controversial to me..." Kathy says  
>"Well it's not Kathy, This is a pizza joint, not a school or an office building, no one cares who's lovin who." Claire says emerging from the doorway  
>"Kathy if you are really desperate ask Chad l, he just turned 18 the other day and he'll put out for someone with..." Everyone looks over at Claire with similar expressions  
>unbeknownst to anyone else, Chad snickers a little while continuing to work the oven  
>"Never mind, stay away from him. All of you, get back to work, drama class is over. Except you Anon, you still got 10 minutes on lunch" Claire finishes and walks back into the other room  
>The rest of the day goes without incident until closing  
>Judith walks outside to leave when she hears a voice  
>"Hey Judith wait up!" a familiar voice says  
>"I wanted to talk to you about earlier" Anon says  
>"Would you mind if I give you a ride?" he asks and Judith nods with a smile  
>They take off from the parking lot  
>"Hey, I just wanted to apologize." Anon says  
>"Huh? What for?" Judith asks  
>"Well I feel kinda bad, I kinda figured we would have a pseudo date and that would be it, but you were really looking forward to it, only for it to be cut short by some violent dispute by some gangs." Anon replies  
>Judith looks away from him and says "Y-yeah thanks um.. Apology accepted"  
>"So you still want to go to the movies once they open back up?" Anon asks as they arrive at her apartment  
>"let me get the door" Anon says and gets out to open it for her  
>Judith has butterflies in her stomach and really want's to tell him her feelings  
>"I got to tell him, I'm tired of waiting!" She thinks to herself  
>Anon opens the door and lets her out  
>"Anon I... want to tell you something" She says trembling  
>"Wh-what is it?" he says a little surprised  
>"I wanted to check out the theater 'cause I wanted to make sure I could make the date go as well as possible...because..." She pauses, all off her emotions are bottled up ready to burst  
>"I-I like you, l-like, LIKE, like you, y-y'know?" She manages to blurt out fumbling over her words  
>the weight isn't of her shoulders yet in fact it is heavier than ever  
>Anon lets out a laugh  
>Judith heart sinks a little and she looks up at him only to be greeted by his hand  
>She feels his fur-less fingers caressing the top of her head petting her a little then takes his hand away  
>she is a little confused then he says "yeah Judith, I know what you mean... to be honest you are the first person to ever confess to me... thanks"  
>her heart flutters, in fact it's beating so hard it feels like it's about to burst  
>"How about we forget about that fake date then" he says  
>Now Judith is confused, more emotions are flowing through her than she thought existed  
>He looks down at her and says "instead of a fake one, let's... make it a real one"  
>Judith is literally speechless, she tries to say "Yes!" and "of course!" but only a "haah" and "yuuh" come out, then she simple nods her head up and down really fast  
>Anon lets out a deep breath and says "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Judith." then gets in his car  
>they wave goodbye to each other and he honks his horn on the way out of the lot  
>Judith is smiling so wide she actually drools a little bit  
>She runs inside and quickly gets dressed and grabs her gear  
>She can't take it anymore, she has to follow him tonight  
>Judith quickly made her way outside and left for Anon's apartment as quickly as she could  
>However she was forced to go the longer route as the area around Thumper Avenue was still locked down  
>Eventually she made it to Anon's apartment  
>His car is parked and she can see him moving around inside  
>She climbs up to her usual vantage point on the roof of the apartment across from his without incident  
>She pulls out a small pair of binoculars she found cleaning out her closet the other day, to get a better look  
>They are shoddy but better than nothing  
>Anon appears to be doing stretches  
>"is he... working out?" Judith thinks to herself  
>She had never once seen him work out before, not once, despite how often she followed him  
>He wasn't overweight or skinny, he was perfectly average, this makes Judith both curious and excited  
>"I wonder if what I said made him do this" she thinks to herself  
>It is quite cold out tonight but Judith is producing more than enough body heat right now  
>Right as she begins reaching one hand down her pants she hears some rustling down below from about 25 meters away  
>Judith becomes alert looking around for the source but sees nothing  
>for about 2 minutes straight she stares in the direction of the sound but hears nothing else  
>She is too excited right now and decides to resume watching Anon  
>He only does about 20 push ups but it's clear he is trying hard  
>This leads Judith to believe he is doing it because of her, and it is driving her over the edge she can't take it anymore  
>She stops thinking straight and sliders her pants down with one hand while using the other to hold the binoculars, and begins "working herself out"  
>After about 5 minutes she is finished and Anon is about done working out too  
>She then realizes that she is producing too much heat, and her breaths are producing a cloud of "smoke" bigger than a vape pen  
>She throws on her mask to help reduce the cloud emitting from her mouth, making it more difficult to see her up there  
>It works well enough and she continues watching Anon do chores and other mundane tasks  
>Suddenly she hears 2 cars pull up and she looks over  
>it's the police!  
>"Shit the neighbor mush have heard me up here" she thinks to herself  
>Judith, without hesitation, slides her pants back on and evacuates the area as quickly as possible  
>She escapes before the police even get out of their cars, and she makes it home without incident  
>First thing she does is get out of her sweaty clothes and jump in the bathtub  
>She sits back and relaxes in the hot water and begins to think for a bit to clear up her mind  
>then suddenly it hits her  
>"Why haven't I been recording him? I could be looking at him right now... I haven't even taken a picture of him." she says out loud to herself  
>There is a knock on her door  
>"at this hour? This can't be good..." she says to herself quietly  
>she wraps herself in a towel and holds it together with one hand and grabs her taser with the other  
>her apartment door has no peephole or chain lock so she has to open the door to see who it is  
>she puts the taser down on a table next to the door then puts her hand on the doorknob  
>she slowly opens the door and sees the last person she wanted to see today  
>it's Kathy  
>"What do you want..." Judith says coldly  
>"You forgot to grab your paycheck, and Claire sent me here to give it to you." Kathy says with a poker face  
>"Why send you? Couldn't I just pick it up tomorrow?" Judith inquires firmly  
>"Well it was supposed to be an "apology for my actions earlier" but we both know that's pointless." Kathy replies with a slight grin  
>"yeah well thanks I guess" Judith says with no emotion as she takes the check  
>"well I better be going, sorry I interrupted your bath or whatever" Kathy says with a straight face  
>"yeah, you better..." Judith says with malice  
>As Judith slowly closes her door while Kathy walks away, Kathy turns her head looking back at Judith with a wide smirk  
>Judith closes the door and locks it, then locks her windows and gets back into the bath tub  
>The next day Anon meets with Judith during lunch, they sit in the usual spot and have small talk  
>"So about our rescheduled date..." Anon says  
>Judith's head perks up and she gives Anon her full attention  
>"Are you available for dinner tomorrow night?" he asks  
>Unbeknownst to them Kathy is listening in on their conversation while washing the dishes  
>"Of cour-er... yes, yes I am!" Judith says partially caught off guard  
>"There's this place I have always wanted to try called "The Seven Sisters" what do you think?" He asks  
>"Y-yeah sound great!" Judith says, her heart racing so fast she is having a little trouble speaking  
>But right after she says this Judith can see Kathy peeking from around the wall before ducking back into the kitchen  
>Judith plays it cool for Anon's sake and pretends she didn't see it  
>Judith doesn't want him worrying about anything if she can help it  
>They finish out their lunch and the rest of the day is uneventful  
>After work Judith makes her way back to her apartment Where she enters her complex's parking lot and hears something strange  
>She hears rustling in the bushes nearby  
>Her ears flop even lower than they already were, and she goes into a more defensive stance  
>She creeps her way to her apartment all while keeping an eye on the bushes where she heard the sound  
>As soon as she makes her way inside she quickly closes the door and moves straight to the window where she can get a good view of the bushes without standing in the open  
>She stares there for 10 minutes straight and sees no further movement so she turns the light off inside and closes the curtains but still peeks through the curtains  
>She watches for about 5 more minutes when she sees the bushes move again  
>She sees something peek up, that looks like a slender furry tail but it goes in a direction where Judith looses sight of it  
>Judith rushes outside to confront them but no one is there  
>"I know I'm not going crazy...am I?" Judith says to herself before going back inside  
>Judith secures her home, locking every door and window while pushing furniture in front of the front door just in case  
>It is a long night for Judith but she manages to get some sleep  
>She has to, after all her date with anon is tomorrow  
>The next day she almost forgot that she put a recliner in front of her front door and really doesn't feel like moving it before leaving, so she just climbs out her window instead  
>The Workday is once again uneventful except for lunch where Anon made sure they were "still on for their date"  
>Their shifts end and Judith gets in Anon's car where he takes them to The Seven Sisters, a Restaurant know for their Barbecued meat and dishes that taste just like home cooked meals, run by, well... seven sisters  
>A casual restaurant, but one that has patrons from all classes  
>They arrive at the restaurant and sit at a table near the back  
>They are served by a Bunny woman, one of the seven sisters, who gives them menus  
>Anon orders a meal and Judith orders the same thing he does  
>they are enjoying their time together when suddenly they see a familiar face  
>it's Kathy and some older overweight cat guy  
>"Oh great, Judith behind you..." Anon whispers  
>Judith looks behind her and instinctively puts on a face of pure disgust and turns back around  
>"Okay, lets just act casual and move closer to the window, lets avoid drawing attention" Judith suggests  
>Anon quietly nods and they continue their small talk when their food arrives  
>As soon a s they get their food and the waitress departs they hear a voice from behind them  
>"Well what do we have here? What a coincidence!"  
>"Kathy..." both Anon and Judith groan as they turn towards her and the cat man  
>....  
>there is a slight awkward silence when Anon says "Will you introduce us to your boyfriend here?"  
>"Oh this is my brother, we haven't spent much time together until recently, plus he never really gets out of the house so...." Kathy says in a cheery voice  
>"Well enjoy your meal..." Judith says dismissively  
>Kathy smiles and sighs then turns around to take her seat... right behind them...  
>Judith closes her eyes with visible strain and discontent showing on her face  
>When she reopens them Anon gives of a reassuring smile to her and mouths out the words "it'll be fine" without speaking aloud  
>this relaxes Judith a little bit and she feels butterflies in her stomach once again  
>As they quietly eat their food Judith can see Kathy peeking over at them every once in a while from the corner of her eye  
>But she tries to ignore this  
>they don't really talk much the rest of the dinner, mostly due to the change in atmosphere, so they pay their tab and leave without getting dessert or anything else  
>But before they make it to Anons car his phone rings  
>"Uh huh.... yeah.....shit really?" Anon says then hangs up the phone  
>"w-what's wrong?" Judith asks  
>"That was my neighbor, That damned gang war apparently spread to close to my apartment so they have the area locked down for the night, no one is allowed in or out." Anon explains  
>"I'm gonna have to find a motel for the night..." he continues  
>This gives Judith an Idea but she is too embarrassed to say it  
>they board Anon's car and Judith glances into the restaurant window one last time before they take off  
>Kathy and her brother are gone  
>This makes Judith uneasy  
>About halfway back to Judith's apartment Judith finally finds the courage to ask her question  
>"W-what about my place...?" She nervously asks  
>"what?" Anon replies  
>"M-my apartment, what if you..." she says  
>"Sorry I'm a little confused with your wording Judith. What are you talking about?" He asks  
>"Y-your apartment, you can't go home so... what if you stayed at mine?... I have a really nice recliner, b-big enough for a human!" She says getting excited from just the thought of the proposition  
>"Oh that! ... well that is awfully nice of you to offer, normally I would decline staying at a woman's home after the first date, but given the circumstances... that's a hard offer to pass up."  
>"well isn't this technically our second date?" she says giggling a little "And what do you mean normally you would decline? have you been in another woman's home before?" she asks while here tone goes from light hearted to serious in a single sentence  
>"oh, no... it's a little embarrassing to say this to a girl but... you're the first girl I have ever actually been on a date with, and definitely the first to invite me into her home... well besides my mom after I moved out..." Anon says a little surprised at her question  
>"o-oh no worries, sorry to make you uncomfortable, b-but i can guarantee my recliner is comfortable!" She says wondering why she keeps thinking of her recliner while also relieved that she is the first person to ever get so close to Anon  
>They both have a short laugh at her bad joke, Judith's laugh more awkward than his  
>They arrive at her apartment, Anon locks his car and they approach her door  
>She unlocks the door to let him inside but it only opens about an inch  
>"oh uhh, I'll explain just hold on" She assures anon as she opens up the window she left open a crack and climbs through  
>Anon waits out side while he hears fumbling and the sound of furniture moving from inside  
>Then suddenly the door opens  
>"So that recliner was so comfortable you had to put it in front of the door?" Anon asks, Perplexed doesn't even begin to describe his confusion  
>"w-well I heard someone trying to open my door last night, but they left so i put it there just in case before I went to bed, and I was too tired to move it back this morning so i left it there" She answers really fast with surprisingly few hiccups  
>It was mostly true after all  
>Anon puts his things down in the main room of the apartment next to the recliner  
>"Hey Judith, uhh do you mind if i borrow your shower?" Anon asks nervously  
>"Yes!... er i mean no1 no i don't mind at all!" She says with the most confidence she has ever had while talking to him  
>"Cool thanks I-" she says before being cut off by Judith  
>"No wait! I uhh, need to make it a little more presentable really quick OK?" She says  
>"uh yeah sure." he replies completely oblivious to her scheme  
>Judith makes her may into the bathroom and closes the door  
>She pulls out her phone and sets up the video camera to record, then hides it in a plant she has in the corner of the room facing the shower  
>She then exits the bathroom and allows anon inside to take his shower  
>Judith eagerly waits for him to finish and once he exits the bathroom, says she needs to brush her teeth in order to retrieve her phone without suspicion  
>They don't talk much for the rest of the night until they both decide to go to sleep  
>Anon sleeps in the recliner While Judith sleeps in her bedroom  
>only she is not sleeping  
>She is watching the video she took of Anon and enjoying it... a lot.  
>as she is finishing up enjoying herself, she starts to hesitate  
>"i should be looking at this later, when Anon is NOT in the other room..." She thinks to herself, then it dawns on her  
>Anon is sound asleep in the other room  
>she quietly opens her door and peeks over at Anon carefully, after all the last thing she wants right now is to be caught with her pants down... literally.  
>She sees him sleeping quietly, completely unaware of what she is doing  
>watching him  
>in her own home  
>he's right there  
>willingly  
>She convulses a little bit when she reaches the climax of her labor and accidentally slams the door shut  
>"shit that probably woke him up" she thinks to herself  
>she quickly puts on her pants and sits back down in bed when she hears a knock  
>J-Judith is everything all right?" Anon's voice says  
>"oh uh yeah, I- I was getting a glass of water and just accidentally closed the door really hard... I live alone so I'm not used to other people" She says frantically  
>"Okay sorry to disturb yo-" he stops "Why is the carpet soaking wet right here?" he asks confused  
>"that's uhh... the glass of water I mentioned, i spilled a little that's all"  
>"Yeah I should have figured... good um... goodnight Judith" Anon says  
>"You too Anon..." Judith says almost too quiet for him to hear  
>They both fall asleep at almost exactly the same time  
>Judith wakes up to her alarm wondering if last night was another dream.  
>She shuts off her alarm and stretches before getting out if bed  
>she peeks open the door to make sure the previous evening was real  
>...  
>He's there, and he is still sleeping on her recliner  
>HER recliner  
>the whole weight of the situation hits her again  
>Anon is in her home, and sleeping IN HER HOME  
>Judith feels light headed, like she absorbed too much onformation at once  
>She shakes her head and comes back to her senses  
>She steps out the door, trying not to wake Anon.  
>A quiet but audible squish could be heard  
>The carpet is still wet from last night's excitement  
>Judith visibly cringes a little at the thought of what she is standing in  
>This discomfort dissapates when she remembers that Anon stepped in it too, and that makes here feel like she has intimately gotten closer to him  
>She actually drools a little bit then sucks it up and comes back to her senses  
>She hears Anon mumble something so she quietly approaches him  
>"...Ju-Judith...don't worry" Anon mumbles  
>"no way! he's actually sleep talking? And about me?" Judith thinks to herself  
>"...No...not yet..." He continues mumbling while Judith listens attentively  
>"...heh... that's.... what should... name her..." he continues mumbling  
>Judith's heart skips a beat "is this implying what I think it is? no no it can't be, we haven't even gotten that close and he's already thinking about..." She thinks to herself before being interrupted  
>"Judith?..." He says clearly  
>Anon opens his eyes wider and Judith realizes that he has awakened  
>"Uh g-good morning Anon, we have work today, so I uh... was going to wake you..." she says trying to keep her cool  
>"Uh Judith... do you feel a draft?..." he says blushing and looking away  
>She looks down and realizes she is wearing nothing but a tank top and panties then quickly turns beet red, blushing so hard you could see it through her fur if you were looking for it  
>"Oh crap I'm sorry I told you I never have anyone over I just forgot again" She says very fast rushing to her bedroom  
>She puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt real quick before going back out  
>She steps out of the room with her ears flopped down  
>"S-sorry about that I-" She says approaching Anon  
>"Never have anyone over right? it's okay." he says giving her a quick pat on the head putting her at ease, but her curiosity gets the better of her  
>"So uh.. you were talking in your sleep and, well, what were you dreaming about? I-if you don't mind me asking that is..." She asks  
"Oh that, I had a weird dream. I was walking you home and we found a stray feral puppy, and you really wanted me to keep it for some reason" he explains  
>"oh okay..." she says a little bit dissapointed  
>"So uh, would you like some breakfast? she asks  
>"Yeah, thanks Judith." he replies  
>"Thanks Judith, now that is something I want to get used to" She thinks to herself  
>She doesn't really have time to cook anything in the morning so she normally eats pop tarts or something  
>But Anon's here so she has to do something special  
>He gets to have some frozen waffles she has been saving for a special morning  
>she even sprinkles some chocolate chips on them too  
>"here you go Anon" she serves him his plate and says "this can't possibly be healthy, but damn it tastes good" she says  
>Anon thanks her for the meal and thay get ready for work  
>Anon offers her a ride to the Pizzeria and she accepts  
>the ride there is quiet until Judith speaks up  
>"So, is your house still on lockdown or...?"  
>"Oh I forgot to check... to be honest, I don't want to sound cheesy, but I was enjoying our time together so it kind of slipped my mind" he replies  
>Judith doesn't respond and meerly smiles and looks down  
>They arrive at work and begin their shifts  
>Halfway through the day Judith over hears Claire talking to Anon from the other side of the door to the adjacent room  
>she stops what she is doing and flops one of her ears against the door, while also looking around to make sure no one sees her  
>"...She wasn't being forceful or anything was she?" Claire says  
>"What? no not at all why?" Anon replies  
>"I've seen how she looks at you, she really likes you, I was just worried that Kathy coming on to you would make her a little desperate." Claire says  
>"Well, she is quiet and acts a little odd sometimes, but you really enjoy her company when she opens up to you" Anon says  
>Judith quickly realizes they are talking about her, but she ignores what Claire said and just focuses on the positive words that Anon said  
>"I really hope Kathy doesn't see this" Judith quietly says out loud referring to her comprimising position  
>"See what?" a chipper voice says coming around the corner  
>It's Kathy  
>Judith stands upright before Kathy comes around the corner with a smug look on her face  
>"See me not wanting to keep an eye a certain lazy cat, for one freakin second to make sure she does her damn job!" Judith snaps at her  
>"Woah harsh Judith, you know that rough attitude will get you in trouble some day, soon even." Kathy responds  
>"Just keep mopping the floors, floor mopper" Judith says  
>"Yeah sure!...Jackass..." Kathy mutters under her breath  
>Judith ignores that retort and finishes the day's shift without incident  
>Two weeks have passed since this day  
>Anon and Judith have gotten closer to each other after a few more dates together  
>And Judith has followed him home more times than said dates  
>but today is special  
>Anon has invited Judith to his apartment for the evening to watch a movie  
>He claims to have felt a little guilty that he hadn't invited Judith to his home when he spent the night at her's  
>Judith's excitement is unmatched  
>she is currently at home waiting for Anon to come by and pick her up  
>"I'm going to HIS home, I'm going to HIS home, I'm going to HIS home..." Judith keeps mumbling to herself  
>Part excitement, part nervousness, and Part sleep deprivation is responsible for this looping train of of thought  
>She hasn't been getting much sleep recently due to nightmares and general paranoia that someone is following her  
>Judith begins to doze off but slaps herself awake when she sees Anon's car pull up  
>She walks over to Anon's car and gets in  
>She is very thankful that her fur covers the bags under her eyes, or else Anon would have noticed right away  
>"got everything Judith?" Anon asks her  
>She nods her head with a smile and they take off  
>The ride is mostly silent until Anon speaks up  
>"You know, not even my Mom has been over to my apartment before, you're the first girl I've ever invited to the place I live..." Anon says keeping his eyes fixed on the road  
>Judith is silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, mostly because of both her current exhaustion and her surprise to his sudden statement  
>"I-I see..." is all she can muster out  
>Before she can even think of what to say next, they arrive at Anon's apartment  
>Anon opens the door for her as usual and Judith hops out of the vehicle  
>he unlocks his aparment, letting Judith inside first  
>It's exactly as she remembers from the last time she was inside his apartment  
>although this time she's legally inside  
>"Go ahead and take a seat if you'd like" Anon says pointing to the couch  
>Judith nods her head and sits down  
>"You want anything to drink?" Anon asks heading towards the kitchen  
>Judith thinks for a moment  
>"Got any coffee?" She asks hoping to wake herself up  
>"Nah I don't drink it" he says "will tea suffice" he continues while putting on a faux english accent  
>"Yeah t-that'll work, thanks." She replies  
>It only takes Anon a couple minutes to set up the tea for her  
>She waits patiently until he is done, trying her hardest to stay awake and cheerful  
>Anon hands her the tea and starts going through his movie collection  
>"You aren't gonna have any tea?" Judith asks trying to break the silence  
>"nah, I don't like drinking "wake up juices" this late or I won't get any sleep" he replies  
>"Maybe I shouldn't be drinking this then" she thinks to herself  
>But she has already drank half of it so she finishes it off anyway  
>"Any movie suggestions? I probably have it in here." Anon asks  
>"You collect movies?" Judith asks curiously  
>"Used to, I stopped when I moved out so, I don't have anything that was made within the past few years." he replies  
>Judith thinks for a second, and decides to buy a little extra time for the question  
>"I need to use the ladies room real quick" she says and starts heading to the bathroom  
>She uses the bathroom to wash her face off a little and make herself more presentable  
>then she starts to feel the tea kick in and starts to wake up a little  
>She heads back into the living room and it looks like Anon had a movie picked out  
>"How'd you know where my bathroom is?" Anon asks  
>Caught off guard Judith replies quickly with "oh uhh, my aunt used to live in this complex a few years ago, the layout is the same as her's"  
>"Oh sorry, well I got a movie picked out." he says  
>"w-what is it?" She asks relieved the short interrogation is over  
>"The Burbs" He replies  
>"Anthro version or human version?" She asks  
>"Human version is all I got" he replies  
>"Cool, I've seen the anthro version but not this one." she says  
>Anon puts the movie in and they begin watching it  
>About halfway through Anon stops to make some popcorn and grab something to drink for the both of them  
>When he sits down however puts his arm up behind Judith  
>Judith's heart begins racing at this moment  
>She doesn't know what to do but at the same time she wants to take advantage of the situation  
>She has to  
>She nuzzles her head into his side causing him to recoil for a secind then relax  
>he begins petting the top of her head  
>his furless fingers caressing her head feels like bliss for Judith  
>If not for her heart racing like a semi truck with no brakes, she would probably fall asleep into his lap  
>She goes even further and tries hugging him, but her arms are a little to short to go all the way around his upper torso  
>She is about the size of a pretty short human woman after all, which is actually really tall for her race  
>They sit together like that until the movie ends  
>"Well, what did you think Judith?" Anon asks  
>"It... was... about the same..." she slowly says keeping herself in an embrace  
>They sit like that for a minute until Judith sits up  
>She looks Anon in the eyes  
>Anon looks her in the eyes  
>"I-I love you Judith" Anon says  
>Judith says nothing and keeps looking into his eyes while her heart races  
>They begin leaning in for a kiss  
>...  
>Then suddenly there is a knock on the door  
>Anon stops for a second but not before Judith finishes the deed and kisses him for about 5 seconds  
>There is another wave of knocking  
>"S-sorry, I didn't want my first kiss ruined by an interruption" She whispers  
>"That was your first too?" he asks  
>She nods  
>There is more knocking  
>"Well then let's have our second one right after this." Anon says as he walks to the door  
>Judith lays down on the couch, trying not to literally giggle with glee  
>Right now this is the best day of her life  
>Anon answers the door  
>Judith listens in while smiling  
>"Are you Alan Onymous?" A voice says  
>"uh yeah what's going on officer?" Anon asks  
>"Officer? oh shit..." Judith thinks to herself as her smile quickly fades  
>"Is Judith Roswell inside the building? we have a warrant, and we would like to so this quickly." an officer says  
>Shocked, Anon blurts out "Uhh... she's... um..."  
>"I can't let Anon take any heat" Judith thinks to herself and stands up  
>"I'm right here what's going on?" she says  
>Judith approaches the officer who is a male boar with her hands up  
>As she get's closer she notices a mouse girl with a shotgun in hand  
>The same one from the raid on the Hood Thumper's hideout  
>Judith pretends not to notice that though  
>They pat down and cuff both Anon and Judith  
>"Judith, you are under arrest for Criminal tresspassing, possession of a stolen firearm, and 1st degree murder." The boar says  
>"What?! there must be some kind of mistake?!" Anon says  
>"We got more than enough evidence, and an eyewitness report" the boar says  
>"That's impossible I never killed anyone or stole a gun!" Judith says  
>"Wait, why is Anon cuffed? he didn't do anything!" Judith says changing the subject  
>"He's just detained we'll let him go after some questions, you on the other hand need to come with me." The boar says  
>As Judith is being walked away from Anon he speaks up  
>"Judith I..." Anon shouts before being interrupted by the Mouse officer  
>Judith turns her head and looks to him, then turns back around while starting to tear up a little  
>She is taken in front of a police car with blinding floodlights facing her  
>She is told to stand still while another officer communicates with someone in the back seat of the car  
>Judith believes that the person in the car must be the witness there to identify her  
>She can only see their shadow but recognizes them right away  
>"Kathy you bitch..." Judith says outloud, but the boar tells her to shut up  
>They finish up and read Judith her rights  
>The boar puts her in a squad car and starts up the car  
>the last thing Judith sees before they drive off is Anon being uncuffed by the mouse and what looks like her apologizing to him  
>Judith feels a slight sense of relief as she is driven to the police station.  
>Judith got very little if any sleep that night  
>A cold cell doesn't exactly offer her much comfort after all  
>She awakens in the morning to clanking on her cell door  
>"Get up Judith, we're taking you to interrogation" a voice says  
>Judith is barely able to wake but manages to get up  
>she is cuffed and taken down the hall where she feels like she is about pass out  
>They haul her over to the interrogation room and bring her inside  
>as soon as they release her arm and tell her to sit down, she loses consciousness and hits her head on the table  
>She awakens to bright lights in an empty room  
>She hears a voice to her left  
>"She seems to have collapsed from exhaustion, she looks like she hasn't had a restful sleep in days" The voice says  
>Judith realizes she's in a hospitol  
>"So it was all just a dream... I wonder if that is a doctor talking to Anon...." She thinks to herself  
>This theory is quickly dismissed when she notices her hand is cuffed to the bed  
>"oh fuck..." Judith curses out loud  
>"Well, well, look who finally woke up."  
>Judith's eyes begin to adjust to the light and she see's a fox woman in a police uniform approach  
>"The doc says you need to rest for at least a day before we can begin interrogation..." The fox says before turning around and approaching the doctor  
>"I uhh, got somewhere important to be, don't discharge her out I'm present, got it? I don't care if someone delivers a pardon signed by the chief..." the fox says before leaving  
>Judith dozes off after a few minutes and wakes up to the sound of a familiar voice... giggling  
>"Hehehe" the voice giggles  
>Judith immediately recognizes the figure in the doorway  
>It's Kathy  
>Judith pinches her arm to see if she's dreaming  
>...  
>It appears she is not  
>"With you out of the picture he's all mine" Kathy says  
>Judith doesn't even say anything, and just stares at Kathy  
>"soon enough he will think you are crazy, then he'll realize he should have been with me instead of some murdering theif hehehe." Kathy continues then giggles again and walks away  
>Judith looks over at the window and contemplates whether or not she should try to escape  
>"Being a fugitive with nowhere to go will only make things worse right now" Judith thinks to herself  
>"If I can get them to drop the muder charge, I'll get 5 years at the most, I'm just going to have to deal with the hand I've been given"  
>"I need to be careful, maybe Anon will forgive me..."  
>Judith once again dozes off to sleep   
>She wakes up the next morning with most of her energy back  
>She is brought breakfast by one of the doctors who doesn't even look her in the eyes  
>In fact nobody says a word to her until the fox cop shows up  
>Judith doesn't look at her and just stares off into the wall in front of her  
>"Sleep at all Judith?" The fox says  
>Judith just nods her head  
>"Enough sleep to get your ass chewed out by a couple of angry detectives?" she continues  
>Judith sighs and nods her head again  
>"Well thats good enough for me. The doc should be here any second with lunch... Once your done we'll get you discharged, in the mean time I got some... uh buisness to take care of real quick" The fox says before almost running out the door and down the hall  
>Sure enough the food arrives  
>It's not bad but nothing to write home about  
>As soon as Judith finishes the meal, the fox comes back  
>She is panting and her fur is a little messed up, so she must have needed to be somewhere fast  
>"Okay... time to... get you out of here." she says  
>a doctor follows behind her and monitors Judith as she is uncuffed from the bed and then has her hands cuffed together  
>Without incident she is taken to an unmarked police car and put in the back  
>on the ride to the station the fox asks her a few questions  
>"So... you aren't gonna ask for your lawyer or something?"  
>Judith shakes her head looking down at the ground  
>"Hellooo? You being silent isn't going to help your case there Ms. Roswell..." the fox presses  
>Judith realizes the fox can't see her shake her head while driving  
>"N-no, I don't have one, and I don't even know where to get one..." Judith mutters out  
>"Oh so your gonna get one of those state appointed ones huh? Yeah you're probably screwed." the fox says  
>Judith is silent and remains so until she is brought into the interrogation room  
>There she is met by a familiar face  
>It's the mouse girl with the shotgun who was the Hood Thumpers hideout and at Anon's apartment.  
>Judith sits down  
>"I'm detective Cecille Chase..." the fox says  
>"And this is my partner Amelia Ortmeyer" she continues pointing at the mouse  
>She presses a button on some sort of recorder and says "Case 5446 Judith Roswell interrogation one"  
>"Now Judith, we are going to ask you some questions regarding your case, we want you to be as truthful as possible or else we can't help you" Cecille says  
>Judith nods her head  
>"Please respond with your voice Judith." Amelia says with a stern but polite voice  
>"Yes I will..." Judith says  
>"Screw it, I won't hold out on them, I'll tell them everything. What they're accusing me of is far worse than what I did anyway" Judith thinks to herself  
>"What is your relationship with Alan Onymous?" Cecille asks  
>"He's... H-he's my boyfriend" Judith says starting to blush under her fur  
>She can't believe she actually said that  
>She said it and it was true, at least until last night  
>This thought put Judith in good spirits  
>"So you found it not only appropriate to follow him, but to Tresspass onto his neighbor's property to..." As Cecille says this she begins reading down the page on her case file  
>"watch him with binoculars and pleasure yourself on their roof?"  
>"What evidence do you have of this?" Judith asks  
>"Witness report, and a dna test of leftover residue on the roof put you there Judith." Cecille says  
>"Kathy that bitch, I know it was her, is she gonna get charged for following me around? Judith says  
>"Heh if you got proof, maybe..." Cecille says with a smug grin  
>"Don't entertain her Cecille..." Amelia says  
>"er uh, anyway, do you have an explination? we are here to hear your side of the story" Cecille presses  
>"Y-yeah, I... wanted to learn more about him, I didn't want to mess up and make him hate me. so I watched him..." Judith answers  
>"Really? that's why you were playing with yourself on his neighbor's roof? so he wouldn't hate you?" Cecille asks more confused than agressive  
>"Well... he was working out, with no shirt on, panting, and sweating... his fur-less body... Then one thing led to another..." Judith answers  
>"oh Yeah I totally get what you mean Judith..." Cecille says with a smirk on her face  
>"Cecille!" Amelia shouts  
>"oh.. er I mean public indecency is a serious...ish crime young lady, what if there were kids around...on... that roof?" Cecille says while Amelia lets out an audible sigh  
>"A-anyway, go over what happened when you shot that man in the alley with a stolen revolver." Cecille asks  
>"I didn't kill him!" Judith argues  
>"Then go ever what happened" Amelia says  
>Judith explains her side of the incident in great detail, as if it had happened just minutes ago  
>"interesting... you have a good memory Judith." Cecille says  
>"Don't you want to hear the whole story... I kind want to get it off my chest..." Judith says  
>"there's more?" Cecille says looking over at Amelia who also turned her head towards her partner  
>"uhh go ahead" Cecille says  
>Judith explains that she went to the movie theater where she was ambushed and captured by gang members, as well as her involvement in the shootout with the Hood Thumpers  
>However she omitted the part about shooting at the patrol cars to draw their attention, and setting fire to a gas can to cover her escape  
>"you know Judith, that is the most absurd bullshit I have ever been fed during an interrogation, but I believe it" Cecille says  
>"What, why?" Both Judith and Amelia almost say in unison  
>"Because the 911 call that led us there in the first place hasn't been publicly released yet. The only ones who know about it are our department, the 911 operator, and... the caller." Cecille says  
>"A fair point" Amelia replies  
>"well that... actually answers all of our questions Judith, you have been surprisingly cooperative, thank you" Cecille says  
>"So what happens next?" Judith asks anxiously  
>"Well you still got your trial soon, but I can tell you the murder charges will be dropped, we have two conflicting witnesses to that scene, and your account matches one of them exactly."  
"That's good... " Judith says  
>"However you were still in possesion of a stolen firearm and tresspassing, as well as additional charges of evading police and public indecency." Cecille continues  
>Cecille turns off the recording and asks Amelia to get her some coffee  
>however once Amelia leaves the room Cecille gets close to Judith and starts quietly talking  
>"I know you shot yourself in the foot with those additional charges, But I'll see if I can get the DA to drop at least one if them. I totally get your desire to skirt the law to be the perfect girlfriend. And uhh, we aren't legally supposed to discuss witnesses with the witnessed, bit I'll see if I can build a case against this... suspicious Kathy person you mentioned." Cecille says with a smirk and winks at Judith  
>Judith smiles a little and nods her head  
>Days pass and Judith is getting too used to her cell  
>In fact she is getting plenty of needed rest  
>She begins thinking about Anon, and hopes he will forgive her  
>...   
>She lays down in her cot, and for the first time in her life, she cries herself to sleep  
>It is soon time for her trial  
>She looks back at court's audience and sees more familiar faces than she is comfortable with  
>Her parents are there. She can see the looks on their faces say "This better be a big misunderstanding"  
>She looks over and sees both Anon and Kathy.  
>Anon has a poker face and doesn't even Look in Judith's direction  
>Kathy is smug as usual and appears as if she's holding back laughter  
>as soon as she notices Judith looking at her, she tries to caress Anon's arm  
>Judith grinds her teeth and clenches her fist until she sees Anon pull his arm away from Kathy and scoots away from her a little  
>"Stupid house cat" Judith says under her breath  
>Judith sits down and the trial begins  
>all of the evidence is presented against her, and she makes her arguments  
>They didn't even question her evading police charges, so Judith assumes the charges might have been dropped  
>after a couple hours it comes time for the verdict  
>Judith looks back at her parents and Anon  
>her parents seem to be more concerned about her right now than they have ever been in her entire life  
>Anon still won't look in her direction  
>The Judge begins speaking  
>"The Jury finds the defendent, Judith Roswell guilty of Unlawful possesion of a stolen firearm, Criminal tresspassing and Public indecency. I hearby sentence the defendent to 6 years in the Holsom Correctional Facility. As well she must register as a sex offender when she is released."  
>Judith looks back, she doesn't want to, but like train wreck, she can't resist  
>Her parents look upon her like they don't even know her anymore and begin leaving the court room  
>She dreads what she will see when she looks over at Anon and Kathy  
>...  
>Anon looks at her with mild disgust while Kathy appears to be about ready to burst from laughter  
>the guards take Judith out of the court room and she hears Anon say something  
>"...I can't believe you were right about her Kathy... but-"  
>Judith doesn't want to hear any more and begins to tear up as she is brought out of the court house  
>It isn't long before she is on a bus to the Holsom Prison  
>Holsom Prison is an all female correctional facility  
>However Judith will likely be the only Bunny incarcerated there  
>A large portion of the prison's population are Hyenas and hybrids who never fit in  
>The Hyenas form a few gangs but the hybrids tend to keep to themselves  
>"H-hey, what are you in for?" A surprisingly meek Tiger girl asks Judith from behind her seat  
>Judith's day dream now broken, she replies "I masturbated on a roof with a stolen gun, What about you?"  
>"uh fraud." The tiger replies  
>Judith doesn't respond and continues looking put the bus' window  
>"well uh, nice to meet you, I'm Gwen, what's your name?" The Tiger says  
>"Why do you care so much? we aren't exactly being sent to Holsom to make friends..." Judith replies trying to remain distant  
>"Don't you know? if you don't form or join a group in prison you will be targeted by gangs, I just thought you might-" Gwen says but is cut off by Judith  
>"then wouldn't you be better joining a group of tigers or something?" Judith asks mildly annoyed  
>"well, we tigers seldom get sent to a normal prison. Most of us who get in trouble wind up at a maximum security prison. I just answered the phones for a scam, I didn't kill someone or anything like that." Gwen says  
>Judith figured she made a good point and mutters out "maybe we'll meet up later... I'm Judith by the way"  
>"Judith Roswell?" Gwen asks  
>Judith's ears pop up and brings all of her attention to Gwen  
>"How do you know my last name." Judith asks as more of a command than a question  
>"You were all over the news a couple days ago, they were calling you "The Bunstalker" and interviewed some cat girl who caught you while on a walk. I think they said she came up with the name." Gwen explains  
>Judith looks back out the window grinding her teeth, trying to hidr her frustration  
>"They said you broke into some woman's house to get close to your prey, and that you killed some guy in an alley to steal his gun!" She continues  
>"Damn you Kathy, you slandering bitch!" Judith mutters out  
>"Yeah I think they said her name was Katherine... well, is it true?" Gwen presses  
>Judith ignores her for a bit and then turns back to Gwen and says "Sort of..."  
>Judith then gives a brief explination of what really happened, omitting parts that would leave her culpable of crimes she wasn't sentenced for.  
>"I believe it, they always try to exaggerate a story for viewers." Gwen says  
>"Y-you do?" Judith says kind of surprised  
>But as soon as she finishes talking they arrive at Holsom prison and are ushered off of the bus  
>all the prisoners are quickly brought in and it isn't long before Judith is in a cell all alone  
>Judith thinks to herself for a while  
>Not an hour goes by where she doesn't think of Anon  
>She understands that her actions led her here  
>However she finds Kathy responsible for both her and Anon's recent hardships  
>"I never trusted that damn cat from start, I knew she was scheming something, but this... I never expected this." Judith rambles to herself  
>eventually, the thought of Kathy's actions occupies her entire train of thought, still quietly rambling  
>If anyone could see her right now they would think she might be going insane  
>"Anon never wants to see me again I know it. It won't matter to him if I dissapear. But I can't die yet. I still have something to do. I can't let these guards or inmates get the pleasure of putting me down." She continues   
>It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and she is already in this state, however her mumbling turns to silence.  
>"When I get out of here I'm going to kill Kathy. I'll make the Hood Thumper shootout look like a fucking joke when I'm done with her! and I have 6 years to plan this out..." She thinks to herself as to make sure no one hears this thought out loud  
>"I'm going to kill Kathy..." This phrase echoed through her mind like a broken record in an empty warehouse  
>And it echoed  
>And echoed  
>And echoed  
>until, like counting sheep, the phrase puts her to sleep  
>Judith is awakened by clanking on her cell doors  
>"Meal time, get up inmate!" A guard says  
>The first and last meal of the day is served to the prisoners in their cell in order to minimize the guard's hours due to budget cuts  
>Her meal looks hardly appetizing, but she expected this from a prison  
>As she is "enjoying" her first prison breakfast she thinks to herself a little more  
>It wasn't too long ago that she shated her first kiss with Anon but she misses him, her thoughts of Anon start to drift and she begins thinking of Kathy again  
>She begins thinking of was to get her revenge, which brings her a little joy that quickly overtakes the sadness she felt seconds ago.  
>After the meal a prisoner volunteer comes by to grab the meal trays  
>Left alone to her thoughts once again she begins to think again  
>after only a few minutes she comes to a sorrowful conclusion  
>She has no job  
>She has no home  
>She has no friends  
>She has no family  
>And most importantly she has no Anon  
>This realization leaves Judith with only two drives:  
>Quell her newfound rage by destroying Kathy  
>And ensuring Anon can lead a happy life without her intervention  
>She thinks some more  
>"I wonder if Cecille will pull through and throw the book at Kathy?" Judith thinks to herself  
>"Imagine if she got sent here! that would be perfect. I wouldn't mind doing another 30 years of it meant putting her down here and now"  
>Judith begins smiling at the thought of killing Kathy  
>It's clear to her that her mental health might be in danger  
>But she doesn't care  
>She sit's there thinking of a myriad of situations and scenarios that all involve killing Kathy  
>this goes on for a few hours until Lunch time  
>The prisoners are escorted to the mess hall for lunch where they are allowed to interact with one another  
>Judith sits alone and eats silently until she is approached by a familiar tiger  
>"Oh hey Judith! nice to see a familiar face" Gwen says  
>Judith puts on a fake smile to mask the fact she has been plotting to kill someone all morning  
>"Oh hey Gwen." Judith says  
>They eat in silence for most of the meal until Gwen speaks up  
>"I heard that appearently the holding cells here are getting pretty full, so we might get a cell mate until some of the other inmates are released."  
>"Oh?" Judith replies somewhat intrigued  
>"Yeah, something about a fresh batch of crooks after putting a stop to that gang war downtown." Gwen continues  
>"Maybe a cell mate would help keep me on my toes" Judith thinks to herself  
>after lunch the inmates are allowed outside in a courtyard to socialize, exercise, or sign up for volunteer programs to increase the likelyhood of getting out on parole or to pay off fines.  
>Judith does neither and spends her time Jogging  
>She want's to be as fast as she can for her plan  
>It is not long before the inmates are sent back to their cells  
>After 30 minutes of scheming Judith is brought out of her daydream by a guard rattling the door  
>"Looks like you get a cellmate Jude." the guard says opening the cell door and letting a rat woman in.  
>She looks worse for wear, almost like she doesn't get much sleep, and stands a few inches taller than Judith  
>"Looks like we have something in common" Judith thinks to herself  
>Judith says nothing and just watches her  
>As soon as the guard leaves the rat speaks  
>"Bonjo-err, Hello, my name is Renée." She says in a somewhat heavy French accent  
>"I'm Judith it's uhh, nice to meet you." Judith says while looking a little surprised, as the accent caught her off guard  
>"Hello... Judith" Renée replies pronouncing Judith as "Ju-deeth"  
>Renée then sits down on the lower bunk, while Judith sits on the top bunk  
>For a while they sit in akward silence until Judith speaks up  
>"So, Renéee, uhh, what are you in for?"  
>"My family and I were smuggling guns into this territory. I got a slap on the hand compared to my father and brother."  
>"How long is your sentence?" Judith asks  
>"5 years... What about you?" Renée asks looking up towards Judith but she can't see her becaue of the angle  
>"6 years."  
>"No, I mean't what did you do..." Renée questions  
>"I... was following someone and got caught... playing with myself with a stolen gun." Judith mutters out, knowing Renée is giving her a confused look but can't see her  
>"...You use the gun to-" Renée says before being cut off by Judith  
>"No, I was just in possesion of it."  
>They once again sit in silence until Renée begins to speak again  
>"What are you going to do when you get out?"  
>"I have some unfinished buisness with someone, it's not illeg-... well it's nothing I will be arrested again for.... you?" Judith replies  
>"Well..." Renée says standing up and leans in closer to Judith and begins whispering  
>"My sister is still running her... network. she never got caught and her "product" is still in stock, I was going help her continue the family buisness."  
>"Well, then maybe we can do some buisness later." Judith says with a slight smirk  
>the two talk with eachother until they go to sleep  
>The next day during Lunch Judith and Renée sit with Gwen and Judith introduces them to eachother  
>Renée and Gwen don't really get along as much as they would like to, but enough that they are willing to stick together.  
>However it isn't long until they are interrupted by a voice   
>"Well well look who the pigs dragged in!" a large towering hyena says looking straight at Judith  
>"who-" Gwen starts to say but is cut off by the hyena  
>"you two shut the fuck up! This is between me and the rabbit." the hyena snarles  
>"So what the hell's your problem? A rabbit bite your pseudo-penis?" Judith replies with a poker face  
>One of the hyenas comes up from behind the big one and says "watch your mouth, you can't say that shit to Dolly-"  
>Before she can continue "Dolly" punches the other hyena in the face so hard you would think her fist would go through her skull  
>"This is the last time I tell you not to call me that, My name is "Manslaughter" now." She says then turns to Judith  
>"And we don't have "Sue Doe Penises" only wild hyenas have that" She continues  
>"Okay what does any of that have to do with me?" Judith says annoyed while also trying not to laugh at her "name"  
>"I know what you did to get in here, you followed that human around, you tried to love him... my Grandpa killed a bunch those human bastards during the Contact War, he was brave, he served his people. but my dad? no, he wanted to work together with them, and what happens? they stabbed him to death in an alley!" she agressively shouts while clenching her fist  
>"And you! some fuckin bunny comes in here like she's just another one of us! And gives ME lip!.... I'll tell you what! I was just gonna tell you to watch yourself, but when some shaved ape fetishist gives me shit? those are fucking fighting words. Take a guess what I'm doin' time for." Manslaughter finishes  
>"Go fuck yourself" is all Judith replies with and continues eating  
>this drives Manslaughter into a fit of rage  
>She flips a table next to Judith who then looks up at the hyena and say's "Fine, I would like to see you try and hit me"  
>Judith is well aware that she is faster than the hyena, and all she has to do is evade her until the guards put a stop to it  
>a crowd forms a circle around the two  
>Manslaughter says nothing and begins swinging and snarling but Judith is just too fast for her to land a hit  
>this goes on for five minutes until the guards decide to put a stop to it  
>Judith surrenders without incident and get's handcuffed but Manslaughter proves difficult to subdue  
>The guard who cuffs Judith leaves her near a wall so he can help the other three guards subdue the hyena  
>they take down the hyena and begin to cuff her on the floor when she looks up ad Judith  
>Judith smiles at her and clearly mouths the name "Dolly"  
>This angers Manslaughter even more  
>She rolls on her side punching one guard in the face and kicking another  
>while this happens two armed guards enter the mess hall one with a bean bag shotgun and the other with a pistol  
>Manslaughter breaks free and tries to charge at Judith but is shot two times in the chest by the beanbag shotgun and once in the head which knocks her unconscious  
>Once the mess is cleaned up, multiple witnesses testify in favor of Judith, coupled with the fact she offered no resistance when cuffed and didn't attempt to strike Manslaughter, she got the mild punishment of being sent straight back to her cell for the rest of the day  
>"Manslaughter" on the other hand was put in solitary for 3 weeks  
>That evening Renée returned to the cell as well and talked with Judith as if nothing had happened just hours ago  
>Two weeks later Judith and Renée's cell is approached by a guard "Judith Roswell, you have a visitor, come with me."   
>Judith is surprised someone would come see her, part of her wishes it will be Anon but she doubts it  
>Judith enters the visitor room but all the seats are filled, instead the guard takes her to a door nearby labled: PRIVATE INTERVIEW ROOM #1 AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY  
>Inside she sees a familiar fox  
>The guard sits Judith down and cuffs her to the table then leaves the fox alone with Judith  
>Judith then looks up and says "Well I certainly wasn't expecting you to visit me Cecille, how have you been?"   
>Surprised at her almost out of character politeness, Cecille responds with "Pretty stressed, but I'm sure it's not as bad as what you're going through."  
>"So what's with the special treatment? why the private room?" Judith asks  
>"I have something important to discuss with you, something between you and me only, not even Amelia knows about this okay?"  
>Judith nods  
>"My case against Kathy got immediately thrown out, my superiors didn't even see all the charges either."  
>"What! why?" Judith replies surprised  
>"I'm getting to that, I did a little digging after they had me throw everything out and it turns out the District Attourney is her Father..."  
>Judith says nothing and just stares at Cecile confused  
>"That's not even the best part..." Cecile says  
>"Oh great, there's more?" Judith replies in an exhausted tone  
>"His wife is infertile so they don't have any kids together, but about 20 years ago he got caught cheating on her. He was banging some meter maid to avoid a parking ticket, the damn cheapskate.... He spent years covering it up and managed to score a Job as the DA..... Anyway that meter maid is Kathy's mom and well you can figure out the rest..." Cecille finishes   
>"You don't seem too surprised Judith?" Cecille asks  
>"Well, It's just... that's kinda how things have been going lately, so I'm not exactly shocked." Judith replies looking down  
>"Well I only got about one more minute to tell you this, but I have evidence pointing the DA to child and arms trafficking, If I can get him in cuffs all we have to do is wait for Kathy to do something stupid again and she gets locked away like you." Cecille says then stands up  
>"I got to go, I will probably have an update sometime next year, see you Judith-" Cecille says but gets cut off by Judith  
>"I know I shouldn't be begging you for anything right now but, can you keep a tab on Anon? I want to make sure he is doing all right after everything" Judith asks  
>"Fine, but only because it's Kathy's place of employment too, and I need to keep an eye on her for the case." Cecille says then walks out the door  
>A few seconds later a guard comes in to take Judith back to her cell  
>Back in her cell Renée seems to be waiting expectantly  
>"So who was it? you old boyfriend?" Renée asks  
>If there is one thing Judith has learned living with Renée, it's that she is a huge romantic  
>Renée has been a recluse all her life, all she had for entertainment with her nomadic family growing up were cheesy romance novels.  
>She loves romance in all forms, especially the taboo, so when she learned about Judith's short lived interspecies relationship, she just had to learn as much as possible  
>Judith really enjoys talking about Anon so she wasn't hesitant to talk to her cellmate about him, especially since she was so interested in their relationship  
>The refreshing feeling of talking to a friend awakened a sort of nostalgia in Judith.  
>"No... unfortunately... it was someone trying to help me... with a problem, but it didn't work out, we lost the evidence." Judith replies  
>"Oui... I kind of know how you feel, Me and my family was how you say, "stabbed in the back" by one of our clients, he had the evidence of his involvement thrown away." Renée says trying to be sympathetic  
>Judith giggles a little and says "Heh, he wouldn't happen to be the DA would he?"  
>"Oui! Yes! how did you know?" Renée says surpised  
>Judith slowly turns her head to Renée with a serious look on her face  
>"W-what is it?" Renée asks  
>Judith looks down at the ground then back up to Renée  
>"well he.... err nevermind. I'm supposed to keep the info between me and the person I met with...sorry I can't really say more."  
>Renée sighs then says "okay... well I guess you could tell me when you can..."  
>They talk for a little bit more and then go to sleep for the night  
>Judith awakens to her cell door opening  
>However no one is around, not even Renée  
>She exits the cell and sees a group of people in a circle  
>She looks at all of them and sees that they are everyone she has met since Anon came back into her life  
>Except for Anon and Kathy  
>Even Big Woody was there, and one of the clerks from Doenneys  
>But not Anon or Kathy  
>This fact makes Judith more uncomfortable than the situation itself  
>Judith tries to talk to them but they stay in their circle  
>She tries to push them but they won't budge  
>They won't even aknowledge her existance  
>She wanders the room aimlessly looking for an exit but she can't find one  
>She circles the room about 10 times getting the same result each time  
>"Goddamn it let me out!" she screams  
>Suddenly two figures exit the circle, but the gap is quickly closed off by the rest of the crowd  
>It's her parents, who begin speaking in unison  
>"You brought this upon yourself, you have no one to blame but yoursel-" Her parents are cut off by distressed look on their faces  
>Suddenly their ears shrink and become pointed  
>Their faces becoming more... cat like  
>"Kathy!" they shout  
>"It's her fault you are here Judith! you must destroy her! You did nothing wrong!"  
>Judith listens to their words echo  
>"Yes, it's Kathy's fault, I need to kill her before she hurts Anon..." Judith says  
>Her parent's dissapear  
>Judith sits there for a few minutes before her curiosity gets the better of her  
>"What are these people even looking at?" she says  
>Judith looks over at an absurdly tall cell door and decides to climb it  
>She begins climbing but doesn't seem to het anywhere  
>This doesn't stop her  
>she begins climbing for what feels like hours  
>then she sees it  
>in the center of the crowd is the one thing she fears the most  
>it's Anon and Kathy  
>holding hands  
>sitting side by side and laughing together  
>this proves too much for Judith to comprehend  
>She wants to jump down and strangle Kathy, but at the same time it looks like hurting her would hurt Anon as well  
>Judith releases her grip from the bars and begins a rapid decent  
>Thinking of no other option she accepts her fate and lets herself fall to the hard concrete floor  
>Judith closes her eyes  
>Despide only being about 30 feet in the air she falls for what feels like minutes until she hits the ground  
>She opens her eyes and looks around to see Renée looking over her  
>Judith feels a little sore but does not feel relieved that it was just a dream this time  
>In fact it only makes her more worried about what will be changed when she gets out  
>"Hey are you okay? You were shaking a lot and fell of your bunk." Renée whispers  
>"I'm fine, I gotta kill her quick before..." Judith mumbles  
>"What? I didn't quite get that." Renée responds  
>"I said I'm fine, I just.... I gotta finish my sentence as fast as possible." Judith whispers  
>"hehe, you and me both." Renée says and reaches out her arm over the side of the bed to help Judith up  
>Judith grabs Renée's hand and stands back up  
>"Now get back into bed before a guard comes by and starts asking questions." Renée whispers quickly  
>Judith hops into bed and stares at the wall until her eyes grow heavy and she falls back asleep  
>One week after this, "Manslaughter" was let out of solitary  
>And she has it out for Judith  
>She was a living embodiment of rage that wants to "snuff out the punk that thinks she can toy with me" according to her  
>Judith, Gwen, and Renée are once again interrupted by "Manslaghter" during their lunch break  
>"we have unfinished buisness rabbit" The hulking hyena says with her menagerie in tow  
>"Yeah I figured as much" Judith says almost completely unfazed by her current situation  
>Judith starts walking away from Gwen and Renée and says "Come on Dolly let's get this over with  
>Judith then immediately jumps to her left expecting a fist to blow by where she just was  
>However when she turns around she sees "Manslaughter" wielding a table over her head  
>"Oh shit!" Judith says as she dives out of the way  
>The table plows through a window and triggers an alarm prompting an almost immediate response from the prison guards  
>They don't even try to wrestle "Manslaughter" to the ground at all and begin by pelting her with a volley of shotgun bean bags and tasers  
>Judith is immediately cuffed by the one guard they sent to deal with her while the rest focus on the hyena  
>Eventually the outcome is the same as last time and Judith is meerly sent back to her cell for the remainder of the day while "Manslaughter" is brought back to solitary  
>This occurs almost once a month and becomes routine  
>"Manslaughter" fails to strike Judith and is promptly brought back to solitary until she gets out and the cycle starts again  
>It eventually gets to the point where the guards don't even bother cuffing Judith and just escort her to her cell  
>Then they stop bringing her to her cell, and just let her go  
>A little over a year into Judith and Renée's sentence they are forced to say goodbye to Gwen  
>Her crimes didn't carry as heavy of a sentence as Judith or Renée's, so they expected this.  
>However Judith's goodbye was cut short, as she had another visitor seeking her  
>Once again she is escorted into a private interview room and left alone with her favorite fox cop  
>"To what do I owe the pleasure." Judith says sarcastically but with little emotion  
>"Jesus Christ Judith! You look like you haven't slept in days!" Cecille says in surprise  
>"Yeah well it's probably the nightmares every other night, or the hyena that's 3 times my size trying to beat me to death every time she gets let out of solitary." Judith says frustratingly  
>Although it's only partially true, "Manslaughter" is hardly a threat to Judith with her speed  
>It's more of an inconvenience that happens once every couple weeks or so  
>What's really bothering Judith is the nightmares and her newfound obsession with killing Kathy  
>There isn't a single day that goes by where she doesn't think of Anon or killing Kathy  
>"Well... uhh, I got some good news and bad news." Cecille says  
>"Let's hear the good news first." Judith replies  
>"Okay, well we got him."  
>"Got who?" Judith asks  
>"uhh the DA, the guy that threw the book at you?" Cecille responds surprised at what Judith just asked  
>"Oh yeah? how did you manage that?" Judith says trying to sound like the situation with the DA didn't completely get overlapped with thoughts about killing his bastard daughter  
>"Well we got an Anonymous tip shortly after our last meeting that led us to some Arms and drug traffickers who had records that pointed right to him as one of their bigger clients." Cecille explains  
>"Now they only gave up this info to have their smuggling charges dropped, but I think it was worth it." She continues  
>"I see... what was the bad news?" Judith asks  
>She had little interest in the DA himself, because he wouldn't be able to use his status to bring Kathy back from the dead.  
>"Your old boss Claire was pronounced dead this morning." Cecille says losing all the excitement she had from explaining the case with the DA  
>"W-what?!" Judith says caught off guard for the first time in a while  
>"Yeah about a week ago after that huge rain storm we found her car, that had been driven off a bridge into the Sanguine River. There was no body, but the boys in homicide said they found some evidence downstream to indicate her death." Cecille replies in an almost out of character serious tone  
>"Claire huh..." Judith says looking down athe the ground  
>They sit in silence for a moment until Cecille speaks up  
>"Well I'm sorry for your loss but I got to go, if anything happens Kathy-wise, I'll let you know Judith."   
>Cecille then stands up and leaves the room  
>shortly after a guard comes in and takes Judith back to her cell  
>Judith however is able to say goodbye to Gwen as she passes her cell on her way to freedom  
>With a lot to think about she decides to take a nap, which is only swamped by more nightmares  
>A few weeks later Judith decides to preform some volunteer work for the prison in an effort to earn what the prisoners call "Probation Points"  
>Essentially, if you do enough volunteer work they "let you get out early for good behavior"  
>She does tasks such as picking up garbage, working in the cafeteria, and bringing/picking up books the other inmates borrow  
>She does this for three years and manages to get a year shaved off of her sentence  
>in fact, she gets out one week before Renée now  
>it has been four years and three months since Judith was incarcerated at Holsom prison  
>And "Manslaughter" is free from her most recent bout in solitary


End file.
